Les tribulations de Raito et L
by lasurvolte
Summary: ca commence par un dialogue bien débile, il n'y aura que des dialogues avec des personnages un peu beaucoup OOC, et mettre énormément de RaitoL parce que j'adore! Si vous aimez les sucreries et pas les chaussettes, alors cette fic est faite pour vous
1. Donne moi un bonbon

**Titre : **Donne moi un bonbon

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé :** bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L (troooooop chou)

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 :** j'ai décidé de faire pleins de dialogues comme ça avec Raito et L, donc attendez vous à en trouver plusieurs (des très courts, des moyens, des plus longs), comme ici et la plupart du temps je pense que les personnages seront complètement OOC (mais bon ça m'éclate, et désolé pour ceux qui love totalement le L et Raito sérieux) c'est donc juste quelques délires en perspectives. Ce que je garde bien sûr c'est le death note, et l'amour de L pour les sucreries ou le fait qu'il déteste ! Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira (au fait vous pouvez lire même sans spécialement connaître le death note).

* * *

- Donne moi en un !! 

- Non !

- Sinon j'écris ton nom dans le death note

- Tu peux toujours essayer tu connais pas mon nom !

- Tricheur

- Faux dieu

- Bon allez juste un seul, tu peux bien faire ça

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne donne pas de bonbons aux assassins

- C'est pas une bonne raison

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais

- Si c'est une bonne raison

- Non je te dis ! Bon alors détache moi et je vais en acheter

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie

- En fait ça te fait marrer de me faire souffrir

- Tu souffres ?

- J'aime pas te voir bouffer des bonbons devant moi sans m'en donner

- En effet je suis content

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu souffres

- T'es encore plus sadique que moi

- C'est pas moi qui écrit des noms dans le death note

- Ryuzaki….

- Quoi ?

- Donne moi un bonbon allez…

- Le mot magique ?

- S'il te plaiiiiit

- Tiens

- Merc…. Ehhhh je croyais que tu me le donnais

- C'était une blague, je ne partage pas mes bonbons, avec personne

- T'es énervant

- Si tu le dis.

- Bah je veux pas de bonbons tant pis

- Tant mieux

- …

- Miam c'est booon

- ……

- Hum délicieux celui à la pomme

- Aller juste un… Une moitié d'un…

- Non

- Alors arrête au moins de faire ses bruits de sussions désagréables qui donnent envie en plus de tes commentaires

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu souffres

- Ok…

- Bon allez viens… Mais juste un seul petit

- Oui… mais euh donne le moi…

- Viens le chercher

- Il est sur ta langue

- Et alors ?

- Ok je le prends…

- Noooon pas avec tes sales doigts

- Avec quoi alors ?

- Devine… Je croyais que t'étais un génie ?

- Pff, si je connaissais ton nom ça ferait longtemps que tu serais mort et que le paquet de bonbons serait à moi

- Tuer pour un paquet de bonbon, c'est quoi ce Kira ?

- Bah des fois les dieux ont besoin des bonbons, puis appelle moi Raito, Kira c'est pour les fans

- Au fait il reste presque plus rien du bonbon, alors si tu viens pas le chercher maintenant t'aura pas le droit à une deuxième chance.

- Bon bon je viens…

- Alors il était bon ce bonbon ?

- Ouais ça va, mais y avait autre chose de meilleur

- Quoi ?

- Je savais pas que t'embrassais aussi bien.

- Des années d'entraînements

- Je te voyais pas sortir avec quelqu'un

- Non avec les cerises

- Oh !

- Eh ouais ! Tu devrais essayer

- J'embrasse pas bien ?

- Sisi, mais tes années d'entraînements à toi je devine que c'était pas avec des cerises

- Ouais… Ah ! Tu recommences à manger des bonbons

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, puis te plains pas t'en as eut un

- Maintenant j'en veux un autre…

- De bonbon ou de bisous ?

- Les deux tiens…

- Bah de toute façon on a toute la nuit, menotté l'un à l'autre alors…

- Je te savais pas pervers Ryuzaki

- C'est toi qui t'imagines tout de suite des trucs, moi je pensais manger des bonbons toute la nuit…

- Oh !

- Deuxième fois

- Quoi deuxième fois ?

- Que tu fais Oh !

- Tu t'amuses à compter ?

- Non mais ça me marque que le grand Raito prononce Oh deux fois.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… En fait je dois m'amuser à compter…

- Qu'est ce que je disais.

- Je suis triste

- T'étais content tout à l'heure

- Oui mais là mon paquet est presque vide

- T'as qu'à manger moins vite

- Quand y en aura plus tu pourras plus en avoir

- Tu veux encore des bisous toi aussi ?

- …

- Alors là j'en reviens pas !

- Quoi ?

- L le grand détective qui rougit !

- Je rougis pas

- Tu rougis

- Je rougis pas

- Tu rougis

- Je rougis pas

- Tu rougis

- Oh ! Et puis zut

- Viens là que je t'embrasse

- Je veux plus

- Des fois tu fais vraiment gamin

- Et puis toi alors, si Misa savait que tu aimais les bonbons…

- Parle pas de malheur, elle serait encore plus coller à mes chaussures en essayant de me faire avaler je ne sais quel pâtisserie.

- Tu l'aimes pas ?

- Non

- En fait c'était une question stupide, tu n'aimes personne à part toi-même

- Faux

- Ah bon ?

- Faut croire que même toi Ryuzaki tu ne sais pas tout.

- Alors tu aimes quelqu'un

- Oui !

- Qui ?

- Je croyais que t'étais un génie

- Eh ! Me pique pas ma phrase

- Je te le dis si tu me donnes un bonbon

- Tieeeent

- Normalement pas avec la langue

- Bah tant pis je saurai pas.

- Ok ok, je prends comme ça…

- Alooors c'est qui ?

- Wouah, t'as encore mieux embrassé

- Oui, mais dit moi c'est qui !

- T'es vraiment curieux

- Oui

- Et toi tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Toi d'abord

- Ça veut dire oui

- Peut-être, mais dit d'abord.

- D'accord !

- Attend pourquoi tu te rapproches, plus la peine de m'embrasser j'ai plus de bonbons

- Pour un génie, des fois t'es vraiment bête ! Et puis tu rougis encore.

- Non

- Si

- Eloigne toi

- Non, en plus j'ai deviné qui était la personne que tu aimais

- J'ai pas dis que j'aimais quelqu'un

- C'était comme si tu l'avais dit

- Alors c'est qui ? Nooon éloigne toi, éloigne…mmmmfffff

- Ehé

- Pourquoi tu m'as encore embrassé ?

- Parce que t'étais trop bruyant !

- File moi le death note, je vais y écrire ton nom, sale Raito de malheur

- Allez dit pas que t'as pas aimé !

- …

- Fais pas cette tête, ça te rend encore plus mignon

- Eurgh, tu me fais peur, t'as dis que j'étais mignon !

- Mais tu l'es

- Raito tu es malade !

- Peut-être

- Je crois que ça fait longtemps que t'as pas tué quelqu'un, tu t'attendris

- Je crois aussi

- Mais je ne te dis pas d'aller tuer quelqu'un alors repose ce death note !

- Ok

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens de me dire ok, et t'as juste reposé le death note comme ça sans tuer personne…

- Je m'attendris

- Tu pètes les plombs

- En ta présence oui

- T'es fou

- De toi

- Raito, on va aller voir le médecin demain

- Pas besoin je suis inguérissable

- Au fait, c'est qui que j'aime puisque tu te ventais de savoir ?

- Bah moi bien sûr

- …

- C'est pas moi ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je sais pas, mais tu viens de te vendre !

- Tu me fais peur, tu souris

- C'est pas la première fois

- D'habitude tu souris méchemment, pas comme ça

- C'est vrai, mais c'est toi qui me rends dingue

- Je crois plutôt que c'est le sucre qui te réussit pas, rappelle moi de plus jamais te donner de bonbons, même qu'avec la langue

- Dit plutôt que c'est pour les garder pour toi

- C'est vrai aussi.

- Tu le reconnais que tu m'aimes ?

- Ok ! Je t'aime

- Ryuzaki on dirait que tu préfères tes sucreries

- Et toi tu aimes qui ?

- Toi

- Menteur

- T'as toujours pas compris depuis tout à l'heure, t'as le cerveau ramollis en ce moment

- C'est juste que tu es trop bizarre

- C'est toi qui me rends bizarre, c'est de ta faute

- Alors tu m'aimes ?

- Oui

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui

- Plus que ton death note ?

- ...

- Ça veut dire quoi ton silence ?

- Ça veut dire : évidemment que je t'aime plus que ce cahier de malheur.

- Ok ! Embrasse moi alors

- D'accord…

- Au fait Ryuzaki ?

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois tu me passeras plus de bonbons ?

Fin !

Sasuke : ouah, ça ne parle pas de nous

L'autatrice : quoi t'es jaloux

Sasuke : non, au contraire tu devrais faire ça plus souvent

L'autatrice : bah j'viens d'avoir une super idée, en fait je vais faire pleins de petite fic comme ça, avec que des dialogues, et délirer sur du Raito/L un peu dans ce genre là…

Raito le death note en mains: au fait c'est quoi ton nom

L'autatrice : ahem… Par contre va falloir que je me méfie lui est plus coriace ! Sasuke ne lui souffle pas mon nom, sale enflure !

Sasuke : éhéhé, sisi ça me permettra de me débarrasser plus vite de toi

L'autatrice : de toute façon le death note ne peux rien contre moi, car je suis un flamand rose MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Raito : il peut aussi tuer les flamands roses

L'autatrice : glups…

L qui s'en fout de tout ça : J'AIIII PLUS DE BONBOOOONNNS OIIIIN TRISTE DOULEUR !!


	2. Ne te suicide pas

**Titre : **Ne te suicide pas !

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **L/sucreries et Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note2 :** très court, mais tellement drôle…

* * *

- nooon ryuzaki ne te suicide pas

- laisse moi Raito, laisse moi sauter par la fenêtre

- nooon

- siiii

- nooon

- siii le monde est cruel

- allez t'inquiète pas je vais aller t'en racheter des sucreries!

Fin !

L'autatrice : mini drabble ! Plus court que ça tu meurs, et c'est Tora qui m'a filé l'idée, merci Tora !


	3. Le cadeau maléfique

**Titre : **Le cadeau maléfique

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito égal Kira égal possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki égal L égal fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Ryuzaki… Mais tu pleures

- Vas-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir

- Attend, d'abord je prends une photo

- …

- Bah oui, te voir pleurer… Ca va faire plaisir à pleins de fan, je pourrais me faire du pognon sur tes photos

- T'es pas seulement un assassin, t'es en plus un vieux pourris qui vend des photos de moi entrain de pleurer aux jeunes filles innocentes qui vont baver sur leur clavier en les affichant sur leur blog débiles (comme moi par exemple)

- Respire

- Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord !

- Oui mais si tu continues à dire des longues phrases sans respirés, tu vas mourir

- M'en fiche

- Bah pas moi

- Ah bon tu t'inquiètes !

- Non, mais si tu meurs je pourrai plus prendre de photos (et dire qu'il veut le tuer normalement)

- Méchant Raito

- Oui, et alors ?

- Va faire ton Kira ailleurs, et laisse moi pleurer sur mon sort.

- Trop envie de t'embêter

- Tu m'emmerdes

- Malpoli

- Ouais bah des fois ça fait du bien !

- Bon raconte moi tes malheurs

- Ca te regarde pas

- Tu n'as plus de sucreries ?

- Si !!

- Ah bah alors si c'est pas ça qu'est ce qui peut bien t'arriver ?

- Rien du tout

- Si tu pleures c'est que y a pas rien du tout.

- Laisse moi tranquille !

- Tu es en manque de bisous ?

- Non !

- Dommage, j'aurais vite comblé ce manque

- Ca ne servira à rien !

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Pire encore !

- Oulà, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Bon ok…

- Je t'écoute

- Alors en fait, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et…

- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

- Oui

- Joyeux anniversaire

- Merci

- Alors et ? Tu n'as pas reçu de cadeau ?

- Si !

- Donc qu'est ce qui se passe

- Bah voilà… Ma tante m'a envoyé un cadeau et… (je ne savais pas que L avait une tante ahaha)

- Arrête avec tes « et » et ton suspens, dit moi ce qui se passe

- Bon ben puisque tu m'engueules je dis rien

- Ryuzaki, tu me soules

- Je m'en fiche, laisse moi pleurer et va-t-en

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ?

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis curieux

- Alors quand tu me demandes mon vrai nom, c'est juste parce que t'es curieux ?

- Non là, c'est parce que je veux te tuer !

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste vivant, parce que sinon tu pourrais pas prendre de photo…

- Oui c'est vrai aussi

- T'es assez contradictoire

- Peut-être ! Bon on s'en fout de moi, dit moi pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait le cadeau de ta tante ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire

- Dit le

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux savoir

- Bah même ! D'abord je voulais pleurer tout seul et tu es venu m'ennuyer, au fait tu voulais me demander quoi ?

- Si t'avais besoin de sucrerie parce que je partais faire les courses

- Ahahahahaha

- Tiens tu rigoles derrière tes larmes

- Trop marrant, Kira qui va faire des courses, tu n'as pas de subordonnés grand dieu ?

- Et bah non, comme quoi même les dieux doivent aller au supermarché pour se nourrir

- Bon ben vas y et laisse moi seul, achète moi quelques sucreries au passage

- Tu as dit que tu en avais encore

- C'est pas grave, ça m'en fera plus

- T'es vraiment gourmand

- J'aime les bonnes choses

- C'est ça ! Et tu vas me dire pourquoi toutes ces larmes finalement ?

- Bon ! Tu m'écoutes cette fois-ci d'accord ?

- D'accord

- Alors ma tante elle m'a envoyé un cadeau et en fait…

- En fait…

- En fait…………….

- Ah non, ne pleure pas plus, il était si horrible que ça son cadeau ?

- Nooon, pire encore, je te l'ai dit !

- Alors c'était quoi ?

- C'était… C'était…

- Viens dans mes bras va !

- …

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, être contre toi ça me guérit toujours

- Alors c'était quoi ce cadeau si terrible ?

- Des chaussetteeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

Fin !

L'autatrice : n'empêche terrible cette tante, offrir des chaussettes au pauvre L et le faire pleurer, elle devrait savoir que son neveux n'aime pas les chaussettes.


	4. Tu me trompes

**Titre : **Tu me trompes

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L encore et L??? (si je le dis c'est plus marrant)

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito égal Kira égal possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki égal L égal fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Ah ! Je t'ai surpris ! Je le savais que tu me trompais !

- Mince, tu m'as vu

- C'est fini entre nous

- Non Raito attend, non, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais bien que c'est plus fort que moi

- Comment je pourrais te pardonner ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul juste à cause de ça ?

- Mais tu me trompes

- C'est vrai mais… Je t'aime plus qu'eux

- Même, ça me fait de la peine

- Allez, tu dois me connaître depuis le temps, tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en passer.

- Oui mais quand même…

- Raito, je suis désolé

- Alors tu recommenceras plus ?

- Bah… Si

- Alors t'es pas vraiment désolé.

- Mais si, seulement tu sais très bien que c'est ma drogue…

- Oui je sais !

- Alors tu peux pas me quitter ok ?

- Je sais pas

- Raito, s'il te plaît

- Ok, je ne te quitte pas

- Ouaiiiiis Youpi !

- Mais n'empêche qui aurait cru…

- Qui aurait cru quoi ?

- Que tu me tromperais avec des gummy bears…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et encore une fois merci à Tora pour l'idée :'D ! J'espère en faire pleins d'autres comme ça !

Sasuke : moi aussi j'espère que tu en feras pleins d'autres comme ça !

L'autatrice : j'espère que ça vous plaît… Enfin même si c'est pas le cas ça m'empêchera pas de recommencer.


	5. J'ai soif

**Titre : **J'ai soif !

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Raito tu dors ?

- …

- Raito tu dors ?

- …

- Eh ! Raito tu dors ?

- …

- RAITOOOO TU DORS ?

- Plus maintenant ! Qu'est ce que tu veux bordel ?

- J'ai soif

- Alors va boire

- Non mais tu oublies qu'on est menotté l'un à l'autre

- Ah oui ! Bah détache nous et va boire

- Non

- Pourquoi non ?

- Je peux pas

- Pourquoi tu peux pas ?

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- J'ai perdu les clés…

- Quoi ?

- Je te dis que j'ai perdu les clés

- J'avais compris ça ! Mais comment as-tu pût perdre les clés ? Sombre imbécile (traité d'imbécile un génie comme L…)

- J'en sais rien, bon mais j'ai soif

- T'attendra demain matin, je veux pas me lever

- J'ai soif

- M'en fout, souffre en silence

- Nooon ! j'ai soif !

- Ryuzaki si tu te tais, demain je vais t'acheter des pommes

- Vraiment ?

- Oui

- Cool…

- …

- J'ai soif

- Tu ne veux pas de pommes?

- Tu pensais m'avoir alors qu'on n'est pas la saison des pommes?

- C'est chiant les génies

- C'est une question de bon sens

- Même, n'importe qui aurait pensé avec son estomac, mais toi il faut que même dans ce cas ta tête fonctionne. Enfin c'est à se demander comment tu as pus perdre les clés

- J'ai pas fait attention… Enfin bon j'ai toujours soif.

- Tu soules

- Allons boire et après tu pourras dormir tranquillement.

- Ok ok !

Quelques minutes plus tard

- Ah ! J'ai plus soif !

- Tant mieux ! Je peux dormir maintenant ?

- Oui, bonne nuit Raito

- C'est ça !

- …

- ……….

- …

- ……….

- Raito tu dors ?

- …

- Dit Raito tu dors ?

- QUOI ENCORE ?

- Faut que j'aille au toilette…

Fin !

L'autatrice : quand L veut faire son chiant loool

Raito : où est mon death note ?

L'autatrice : je l'ai caché, je veux rester en vie.

Raito : Ryuuku où l'a-t-elle caché ?

Ryuuku : elle l'a prêté à Naruto

Raito : inconsciente !

L'autatrice : c'est vrai j'aurais dût le passer à Sasuke, il aurait écrit Itachi Uchiwa dessus et la pire mort possible éhéhéhé

Sasuke : pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

L'autatrice : parce que Naruto me l'a acheté…

Sasuke : avec quel argent ?

L'autatrice : 0, il m'a juste fais un petit regard de chien battu et j'ai craqué…

Sasuke : tu sais qui il voulait tuer avec ?

L'autatrice : bah je pense qu'il va juste s'en servir pour t'écrire des mots d'amour…  
Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : oups… Bon bah j'espère que tu arriveras à le récupérer avant qu'il écrive ton prénom

Raito : le death note n'est pas un jeuuuu bordel

L'autatrice : pourquoi pas ? Tu fais bien mumuse avec, toi

Raito : tchh

L'autatrice : booon bah rewiew ?


	6. La jolie fille

**Titre :** La jolie fille

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki – L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Parce que tu mâtais cette fille à l'instant

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je me demandais juste si toutes les filles étaient aussi cruche que Misa

- T'es méchant avec Misa

- C'est pas toi qu'elle colle tout le temps, et puis tu préfèrerais peut-être que je l'embrasse ?

- Non !!!

- Bon alors m'embête pas !

- Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle est idiote

- Tu vois même toi tu le penses

- C'est pas une raison pour mâter la fille là bas

- T'es jaloux ?

- Non

- Menteur

- Bon un petit peu, mais c'est parce que t'es trop beau Raito, tu plais à toutes les filles

- Eh ouais : beau, intelligent, charmeur : je fais chavirer tous les cœurs

- T'es trop modeste !

- Et toi ironique

- Bien sûr !

- Avoue que je fais chavirer tous les cœurs

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Même le tien chavire

- C'est vrai

- Alors tu vois !

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec une fille ?

- Non

- Pourquoi ? Alors que tu as même les plus belles à tes pieds ?

- Parce que j'ai mieux qu'elles !

- Le death note ?

- Mais non !

- Alors quoi ?

- Pas quoi, mais qui

- Qui ?

- Toi bien sûr

- Moi ?

- Oui toi, le petit génie L, mangeur de sucrerie, super détective !

- Pas si super que ça puisque je sais que tu es Kira et que je ne t'arrête pas !

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes

- Tu m'énerves

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne doutes pas de mes sentiments, alors que moi je suis jaloux dès que tu mates une jolie fille

- Tu la trouves jolie ?

- Bah elle est pas moche

- Elle est affreuse tu veux dire

- Non elle est jolie

- N'importe quoi !

- Attention, le grand Kira serait-il jaloux ?

- Toi aussi tu m'énerves !

- Je suis content

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toi aussi ça t'arrive des fois de montrer tes sentiments

- Oh tait toi

- T'es encore plus mignon quand t'es jaloux Raito

- Bon on s'en va

- Pourquoi tu veux plus la regarder ?

- Non, tu pourrais disparaître avec elle

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toi aussi t'es plutôt beau gosse va !

- Merci de le dire

- Allez rentrons

- Ok… Oh attend

- Quoi ?

- Allons lui parler

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle te plaît ?

- Non, mais allons y quand même

- Je refuse, si tu craques pour une fille tu vas m'oublier

- Mais je craque pas pour elle je te dis

- Alors pourquoi tu veux aller lui parler ?

- Regarde…

- Regarde quoi ?

- Ce qu'elle a dans les mains…

- Ooooh, je vois !

- Alors on va l'avoir

- Ok, ok…

- Excusez mademoiselle… Vous pourriez me donner une fraise ?

Fin !

Raito : il va vraiment grossir à force de bouffer

L'autatrice : mais non il dit à Misa qu'on ne grossit pas quand on utilise son cerveau

Raito : où t'as vu qu'il utilisait son cerveau dans tes fics ?

L'autatrice : vu comme ça…


	7. Le voleur de dragées

**Titre : **le voleur de dragées

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

Lu dans le journal : Des malfrats ont dérobé mille deux cents kilos de dragées dans un magasin à Paris.

- Ryuzaki viens ici

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui as cambriolé ce magasin ?

- Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Si c'est toi, ne me mens pas

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non je te dis, pourquoi tu m'accuses ?

- Parce que faut pas être un génie pour deviner que c'est toi qui l'a cambriolé.

- Ah bon et dit moi ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Le mot dragée ! Dragée !

- Et ?

- Ryuzaki, personne n'ignore que tu es dingue des sucreries

- Et ?

- Alors tu es passé devant ce magasin, ton estomac n'a pas résisté et tu l'as cambriolé…

- Oh ! Je vois, en gros tu dis que je ne peux pas résister devant une sucrerie.

- Exactement, si ça avait été un magasin de chaussettes je t'aurais cru, mais là…

- Je peux résister à des sucreries je te le dis, je vais te le prouver !

- Tiens un gâteau

- Ouiiii donne le moi

- Tu ne peux pas résister !

- Bon d'accord c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas moi !

- Prouve le moi

- Je m'y serais mieux pris, tellement même que cette simple nouvelle ne serait marqué nulle part…

- Ah pas bête !

- Normal venant d'un génie

- J'ai parfois tendance à oublier… Peut-être que tu avait tellement envie de sucreries que tu as agis avec ton ventre

- Tu exagères, je ne suis pas en manque à ce point.

- Bon admettons… Alors ce n'est pas toi

- Non ce n'est pas moi !

- Ok… Bah si tu le dis…

- Raito, ne doute plus de moi à l'avenir

- C'est d'acc… Qu'est ce que tu manges là ?

- Des dragées pourquoi ?

- RYUZAKI !!

Fin !

L'autatrice : ça c'est encore la faute à Tora hier quand elle m'annonce la triste nouvelle d'un magasin cambriolé, avec tous les dragées… Bien sûr j'ai immédiatement pensé à L… L où est tu ?


	8. Veux pas y aller

**Titre : **veux pas y aller

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Non je veux pas y aller !!

- Ryuzaki, viens !

- Non non et non

- Tu viens, c'est un ordre

- Je refuse !

- Viens

- Hors de question !

- Ryuzaki …

- Je ne viendrai pas !!!!

- Si tu viens pas, je te prive de sucrerie

- Hein ? Tu ferais ça ? Saleté de Raito !

- Alors tu viens !

- Oui ok… Mais cinq minutes pas plus !

- d'accord………. Bon dépêche toi un peu

- Mais laisse moi prendre mon temps

- Viens plus vite !

- Non

- Là tu avances tellement vite qu'on croirait que tu recules

- Mais je veux pas y aller !

- Dépêche toi

- Pourquoi tu m'obliges ?

- Ryuzaki réfléchis, tu en as besoin de nouvelles

- Non

- Si, les tiennes sont foutues !

- Mais je m'en sers jamais

- Peu importe, viens !

- Oui oui je viens je viens…

- Ah ! Bah c'est pas trop tôt, je me retourne, j'ouvre la porte, n'en profite pas pour fuir

- Ok

- Et bien voilà tu es à l'intérieur maintenant c'était pas si dur que ça si ?

- ….

- Tu fais une tête bizarre

- …….

- Tu détestes ça à ce point ?

- AU SECOUUUUUUR !

- Ah ! T'enfuis pas… Ryuzaki reviens

- Hors de question que je remette les pieds dans ce magasin

- Trouillard

- Traite moi de ce que tu veux mais être entouré de toutes ces… AAAAH rien que de prononcer le nom me fout des frissons !

- Comment tu vas faire pour les tiennes ?

- Je vais vivre pied nu !!

- C'est ce que tu fais déjà 95 du temps, mais pour sortir…

- Je sortirai pied nu

- Ne les enlève pas, pas ici, non !

- Si trop tard, tiens prend les, je rentre !

- Attend moi !!!

- Au fait Raito ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne me parle plus jamais de magasin de chaussures…

Fin !

L'autatrice : bah encore encore encore une fois merci Tora, lol ! La plupart de mes idées viennent d'elle donc… Enfin bon le cauchemar pour L, le magasin de chaussures et chaussettes :'D


	9. La cassette

**Titre : **La cassette

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Non, ne remet pas la cassette en marche 

- Allez s'il te plaît, une dernière fois

- Ryuzaki je te préviens que si tu appuis sur play je te fais bouffer mes chaussettes

- Allez s'il te plaît encore une fois

- Non

- Une toute petite dernière fois

- NOOOON

- Et je te jure après je te fais plus jamais chier

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois

- S'il te plaît, aller je te jure c'est la dernière fois

- Bon ok !

- OUAIIIIIS, merci Raito chéri !

- Arrête de baver

- Chut tait toi ça va être le meilleur moment

- ….

- ….

- ….

- … Hariiiibooooo c'est bon la viiiie, pour les grands et les petits !!

- Voilà c'est bon, stop maintenant

- Ah c'était si bien…

- Oui bon on peut regarder autre chose maintenant que ta chère pub Haribo ?

- Ok

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bahhh je mets les pubs malabars…

Fin !

L'autatrice : je plains Raito, puis en plus il doit aussi se les mâter dans toutes les langues, toutes les pubs sucreries ahahaha !

Raito : c'est quoiiii le nom de L que j'écrive son nom dans le death note ?

L'autatrice : je crois que là t'as meilleur temps de l'assomer à coup de batte

Raito : file moi ta batte

L'autatrice : ça va pas ? Je te laisserai pas toucher à L !!!

Raito : pff !


	10. Joyeux Halloween

**Titre : **Joyeux Halloween

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Oh ! Raito, on va sonner à la porte là bas ?

- T'as pas encore assez de sucreries ?

- Quoi ? 10 kilos seulement !

- Bon bon, allons y.

Quelques minutes plus tard

- Ouaiiis, j'ai eu pleins de sucreries !

- Normal, tu as agressés les gens

- Pas du tout

- Ah parce que pour toi leur coller MON death note sous le nez en criant que t'es avec Kira, et qu'il va les tuer s'ils te filent pas le plus de sucreries possibles, c'est pas agressé ?

- En tout cas ça fonctionne à chaque fois.

- Et tu te retrouves avec 15 kilos de sucreries, c'est pas encore assez ?

- Ce n'est jamais assez…

- Tu m'en passeras ?

- Non !

- Alors trouve toi une autre excuse que mon death note alors…

- Ok ! Bon on va dans cette maison là bas ?

- Oui oui

Encore quelques minutes plus tard

- AHAHAHA 20 kilos !

- …

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est de la façon dont tu as agressé les gens…

- Je les ai pas agressé

- Tu leur a juste dit calmement que s'ils ne te donnaient pas le plus possibles de bonbons tu t'arrangeais pour faire couler leur entreprise familiale, mettre aux enchères leurs maison, vendre leur fille à un maquereaux, et que ça serait très facile pour toi puisque tu n'étais autre que L le super intelligent détective

- Bah quoi ? C'était juste la vérité…

- Tout ça pour des bonbons

- Les sucreries y a que ça de vrai !

- Ton sac est pas trop lourd ?

- Je te vois venir là, tu veux m'en piquer hein avoue !

- Non, mais maintenant que tu as tous ses bonbons, si on rentrait ?

- Pas encore, une dernière maison allez s'il te plaît.

- Bon d'accord, allons voir celle là ! Mais s'il te plaît arrête de menacer les gens

- Okkk !

Encore encore quelques minutes plus tard

- Ryuzaki, je ne fêterai plus jamais Halloween avec toi !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne les ai pas menacé !

- C'est vrai…

- Alors il est où le problème ?

- Tu les as assommé avec ton paquet de bonbons et tu as volé toutes les sucreries

- Bah quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ferais pas juste pour des bonbons, je n'en reviens pas

- En même temps j'ai 30 kilos de sucreries avec moi maintenant !

- Ouais ouais… Alors on rentre

- D'accord ! Je vais pouvoir les manger comme ça

- C'est ça… Enfin au moins t'as l'air content

- Puis on n'a même pas eut besoin de se déguiser

- C'est vrai

- Quoi que je t'aurais bien vu en affreuse chaussette

- C'est sûr que j'aurais été très effrayant

- Je pense aussi !

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- T'aurais mis quoi comme déguisement ?

- Bah, un drap avec deux trous dedans, et hop voilà un fantôme

- Le plus mignon des fantômes

- Le plus effrayants aussi !

- Je confirme, surtout quand tu es en manque de sucre

- Oh, regarde eux ils ont l'air d'avoir des sacs remplis de bonbons…

- Ryuzaki, arrête de les regarder comme ça, tu en as pleins ton sac aussi

- Mais eux encore plus je suis sûr…

- Oui bah t'en a déjà assez toi

- Mais…

- Tu vas pas piquer les bonbons des gosses quand même ?

- Non, c'est vrai tu as raison, je suis un grand détective je dois bien me tenir !

- Voilà !

Encore une fois quelques minutes plus tard

- Arrête de me pousser Raitoooo

- Je te pousse si je veux pour vite rentrer à la maison

- Mais j'ai rien fais de mal

- Non, pas du tout, tu as juste effrayé les gosses pour qu'ils fuient et que tu prennes les bonbons

- Bah quoi, ils avaient qu'à pas partir sans, et puis maintenant j'ai encoooore plus de bonbons

- Je me demande même comment t'arrive encore à tout porter

- J'aime tellement ça que plus c'est lourd plus je suis heureux et plus j'ai envie de porter.

- Oui bah hop, on est arrivé, je te barricade dans la chambre.

- Oh attend Raito

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il reste du gâteau de ce midi tu peux me l'apporter ?

Fin !

L'autatrice : Halloween et L… Mouahahaha, pauvres gens, méfiez vous !!


	11. Le rire de Raito

**Titre : **Le rire de Raito

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Bon t'arrête de rire ! 

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- Je te dis d'arrêter !

- AHAHAHAHHAH, désAHAHAHAHoléAHAHAHAHmaisAHAHAHAHc'estAHAHAHtroooooopAHAHAHdrôleeeeeee

- Y a rien de drôle je trouve moi

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- Enfin bon, je savais même pas que t'étais capable de rire

- Et AHAHAHAHAH siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle là dedans

- Maiiiis liiiit AHAHHAHA

- J'ai lu, et je trouve pas ça drôle

- Mais… PFOUAHAHAH, le mec… PFOUAHAHAH, il, il, il PFOUAHAHAHAH

- T'as les larmes aux yeux

- AHAHAH je vais AHAHAHAH mourriiiiiiiir de riiiire AHAHAH

- Rien qu'à cause de ça ?

- Ouiiii AHAHAHAHAH, mais c'est vraiment trop PFOUAHAHA marraaaaaant AHAHAHAH

- Raito, arrête de te rouler par terre !

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- N'importe quoi

- Regarde le mec il PFOUAHAHAHA, il...

- Oui il dit à la dame qu'il vient de se raconter une blague qu'il connaissait même pas

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- Bah je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans…

- Moi siii AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- Bah si tu le dis

- Ouiiiiii AHAHAHAHAHAH

- En tout cas…

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii ?? AHAHAHAH

- C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse lire les blagues carambars…

Fin !

L'autatrice : cette fois-ci l'idée m'a été inspiré par ma sœur, si vous avez une idée vous aussi hésitez surtout pas à m'en parler, je me ferai un plaisir de faire un dialogue dessus !

Raito : abstenez vous si vous ne voulez pas avoir votre nom inscrit dans le death note

L'autatrice : roooh fait pas fuir les gens !

Raito : si j'en ai marre, t'es rendu au chapitre 11, tu veux pas t'arrêter ?

L'autatrice : noooon, je me marre trop éhé !


	12. Fait divers

**Titre : **Fait divers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

Lu dans le journal : le grand pâtissier Jean Faitbeaucoupdegâteau, connu pour ces gâteaux tous plus bon que les uns que les autres, a été enlevé ce matin en sortant chez lui, la police a tout de suite été mis sur l'affaire, mais pour l'instant nous restons sans nouvelle…

- Ryuzaki ! Libère le !

Fin !

L'autatrice : encore inspiré par ma sœur, le fait est bien sûr totalement inventé cette fois-ci (pour les dragées c'était vrai), et c'est encore un mini de chez mini drabble, mais des fois il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup de mot.


	13. Il neige

**Titre : **Il neige

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Regarde Raito, il neige !

- Je vois

- On va dehors ?

- T'y vas pied nu ?

- Oui, viens !

- Tu vas chopper la crève

- Pas grave

- Met des chaussettes

- Non

- Met au moins des chaussures

- Nooon

- Des bottes

- Non plus, allez viens !

- Tu vas avoir froid

- Je sentirai rien, j'ai l'habitude

- Ok, puisque tu insistes

- c'est vrai que c'est froid

- Je te l'avais dit

- On fait un bonhomme de neige

- Tu veux aussi te geler les mains ? En plus tu es resté habillé en polo, jean

- Mais c'est marrant de faire des bonhommes de neige

- Je dis pas le contraire, juste que tu pourrais t'habiller chaudement pour sortir quand il neige !

- T'aimes pas comme je suis habillé ?

- Laisse tomber !

- Bon on le fait ce bonhomme de neige ?

- Oui oui

- Alors tu roules une boule et moi une autre, pour faire la tête et le corps

- Ok

- Bon maintenant tu peux placer la tête sur le corps, oh il faudra trouver un truc pour faire le nez, puis les yeux…

- Je ne pensais pas que L notre grand détective aimait jouer dans la neige

- Si, c'est drôle

- Pas tellement, mais bon puisque ça t'amuse !

- Voilà, une carotte pour le nez, des boutons pour les yeux, un balais sur le côté ! Il est bien notre bonhomme de neige

- Pas mal, maintenant rentrons avant que tu meurs de froid

- Ok !

- On y retournera demain ?

- Si tu veux !

- Au fait Raito, tu sais ce que je reproche à la neige ?

- Non, quoi donc ?

- C'est que c'est pas assez sucré !

Fin !

L'autatrice : il pense vraiment qu'au sucre !!!

L : c'est pas vrai

L'autatrice : nooon à peine, tiens une fraise

L : ouaiiis merci

Raito : pauvre L, en quoi es-tu entrain de le transformer

L'autatrice : je sais pas… moi aussi j'ai honte… En même temps toi c'est pas mieux…


	14. Comment tuer en s’amusant

**Titre : **Comment tuer en s'amusant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Raito ?

- Je tue quelques gens

- Ah bon, viens voir

- Tiens !

- Eva Luation, meurt d'une glissade sous sa douche

- Oui c'est pas mal hein ?

- Alain Térieur meurt en avalant son croissant du matin de travers

- Celui là aussi me fait bien rire

- Je vois que tu t'amuses

- Ouais c'est marrant de trouver des morts un peu stupide pour les gens, t'imagine dans le journal après « morte d'une glissade sous sa douche » ou « a avalé un croissant de travers » ahahaha, trop drôle

- Ouais !! Tiens ce prisonnier là, t'as qu'à le tuer en le faisant trébucher sur une peau de banane

- Ah ! Bonne idée ! Et la fille là je pourrais la faire se suicider à coup de crayon

- Pourquoi pas, ou celui là : se noie dans un verre d'eau

- MOUAHAHAH, trop bien ! T'as des supers idées Ryuzaki, la prochaine fois que je voudrai bien me marrer je te consulterai

- Mais c'est mal de tuer

- Tellement drôle pourtant

- Oui bon c'est vrai que de cette façon…

- Comme quoi y a des avantages d'être Kira

- Tu me le prêteras ton death note, moi aussi je veux m'amuser

- Ok, à condition que tu me laisses du gâteau la prochaine fois

- D'accord, mais juste un mini bout

- Je ferai avec.

- Très bien

- On continue ?

Fin

Raito : c'est ridicule --

L'autatrice : tu trouves, moi ça me fait marrer, enfin j'espère que vous ferez pas ça tous les jours, parce qu'il risque de plus y avoir beaucoup de prisonnier après…

Raito : pas grave on s'en prendra aux gens normaux

L'autatrice : ôO ! Ouais mais au bout d'un moment y'aura plus grand monde sur terre

Raito : il restera plus que moi et L, éhéhéhé

L'autatrice : pervers !


	15. Le parapluie

**Titre : **Le parapluie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Tiens Raito, porte le parapluie

- Non

- Mais j'ai mal au bras

- T'as qu'à faire plus de sport

- Egoïste

- Je ne mange pas un gâteau tout seul, moi !

- Ah ! Tu m'en veux encore pour ce matin

- Oui !

- Désolé voilà, maintenant porte le parapluie

- Non je te pardonne pas

- Mais pourquoi ?

- T'as mangé le gâteau que m'avait préparé ma sœur, tout seul

- Mais je savais pas moi que c'était ta sœur qui l'avait fait, en plus je pensais que ta famille comptait pas pour toi ?

- Même, c'est ma sœur, et c'était la première fois qu'elle me faisait un gâteau

- Tu lui en redemanderas un autre

- Pour que tu le manges aussi ?

- Je ne le mangerai pas celui là

- C'est ça, quand il s'agit de sucreries on peut pas te faire confiance

- Si tu le dis, allez je suis vraiment désolé !

- Pff !

- Pourquoi t'acceptes pas mes excuses ?

- Parce que tu m'énerves

- Pardon !

- Tu fais ça juste pour que je tienne le parapluie

- Tu veux bien le tenir ?

- J'ai dis non

- Espèce de rancunier

- Espèce de ventre sur pattes

- Puisque c'est comme ça je rentre tout seul !

- C'est ça barre toi

- Ouais je me barre

- Pff ! … Eh … Laisse moi le parapluie au moins !!!!

Fin !


	16. Les chips

**Titre : **Les chips

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Tiens Raito qu'est ce que tu manges ? 

- Un truc

- Quoiii ?

- Quelque chose que je suis le seul à aimer dans ma famille

- M'en fout de ça, dit moi c'est quoi ?

- Des chips aromatisés

- Oh ! Jamais goûté tu m'en donnes une ?

- Tu me donnes jamais de bonbons et tu veux que je te donne une de mes chips ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît

- Non

- Allez, juste une, j'ai jamais goûté

- M'en fiche, c'est mes chips, va manger tes sucreries !

- …

- Fait pas cette tête

- Mais tu veux même pas me donner une chips aromatisée

- Bon bon, allez, tiens, mais une seule

- Merciiiiii

- De rien

- Bouark, mais c'est dégueulasse

- Ah bon ?

- C'est même pas sucré, pouark

- Tu bouffes vraiment que du sucre toi

- C'est tellement bon

- Bah sache que les chips aromatisées aussi c'est bon

- Beurk

- Au moins tu n'essaieras plus de m'en piquer

- Tu peux dormir tranquille

- Tant mieux

- Bon je vais aller manger un gâteau pour passer ce goût affreux

- Attend Ryuzaki, non pas ceux là…

- AAAAH BEUUUURK

- C'est les gâteaux apéritifs…

Fin !

L'autatrice : mangeur de sucre : 1m79, 50 kilo… y en a qu'on vraiment de la chance !

L : et ouais

L'autatrice : c'est ça vante toi !

L : je me vante

L'autatrice : aaaaaaaaaah, mais t'es tellement adorable que je te pardonne tout !


	17. Nouvelle décoration

**Titre : **Nouvelle décoration

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Raito regarde, j'ai refais la décoration de l'appartement

- Je vois ça…

- C'est beau non ?

- C'est… Original…

- Moi ça me plaît

- Ca ne m'étonne pas

- Je dessine bien hein ?

- Tu te débrouilles

- Enfin c'est mieux que ces moches murs tout blancs

- Si tu le dis

- Ca te plaît pas ?

- Bah c'est un peut trop sucrée à mon goût

- Mais c'est juste un énorme gâteau aux fraises

- Oui et tu l'as peints sur le mur

- Moi j'adore, comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'une immense sucrerie !

- De toute façon toi, dès que y a du sucre, t'es heureux

- C'est vrai !

- Demain on repeint les murs en blanc

- Hein ? Nooon !

- Si !

- Mais il est beau ce gâteau aux fraises, ça te donne pas envie ?

- Je veux pas de ça sur mes murs

- Comment ça tes murs ? T'es même pas chez toi ici

- Mais je vis ici, et je ne veux pas voir ça

- Si tu laisses mon gâteau, je te donne des bonbons !

- Tu ferais ça ?

- … Non !

- Je le savais

- Mais laisse mon gâteau

- Donne moi une bonne raison de le laisser !

- Si tu l'enlèves je dis à Misa que tu raffoles des chips aromatisés, que tu rigoles en lisant les blagues carambars, et que tu aimes manger des bonbons en cachette

- Je laisse le gâteau

- Je savais que je saurais te convaincre.

Fin !

L'autatrice : sympa tu rentres chez toi, et les murs sont repeins…

Raito : faut que je me méfie, bientôt il va allez repeindre les murs des voisins sous prétexte que quand il se balade il aime bien être entouré de gâteau…


	18. Elle est tout petite

**Titre : **Elle est tout petite

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Ouah ! Raito t'en as une toute petite

- Tait toi !

- Trop drôle comme elle est petite

- C'est bon j'ai compris

- Ca me fait rire

- Ah ! ne la touche pas

- J'aurais jamais pensé ça

- Oui ben c'est bon, t'as finis ? Causons d'autres choses

- Mais c'est marrant

- C'est ça moque toi !

- Ahlalala te vexe pas, c'est plutôt mignon

- Ca n'a rien de mignon, fiche moi la paix

- Ok ok, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça

- Merci

- …

- Arrête de la toucher !!!!!

- Pardon, je peux pas m'empêcher, c'est tellement mignon

- Oui bon tu t'es assez amusé, alors arrête

- …

- Ryuzaki

- Ok, c'est bon j'arrête.

- Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- N'en parle pas à Misa, sinon elle va pas arrêter de me soûler pour la voir

- D'accord, je dirai rien.

- Tant mieux !

- Puis comme ça je suis le seul à savoir

- C'est vrai et ça m'arrange

- Je vois pas pourquoi ça te complexe après tout

- Je suis pas complexé

- Mais ça t'énerve d'en parler

- Oui

- Alors t'es complexé

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Oh ! Tait toi

- Non !

- AH ! Tu l'as encore touché

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher

- Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de si spécial

- Ca m'amuse

- Arrête de la regarder comme ça

- Tu veux pas que je la touche, tu veux pas que je la regarde, donc t'es bien complexé

- Tu vas pas recommencer

- J'y peux rien si ça te complexe

- Mais je te dis que non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Bon ok, ça me complexe ! T'es content maintenant ?

- Allons Raito, complexe pas pour ça, après tout…

- Après tout quoi ?

- C'est qu'une tâche de naissance…

Fin !

L'autatrice : bon sans mentir, qui a eut des idées perverses et s'est imaginé que c'était tout à fait autre chose ?

Raito : toi

L'autatrice : meuuuh non, puisque moi je savais depuis le début ce que c'était !

Raito : alors pourquoi tu baves ?


	19. Après la fête

**Titre : **Après la fête

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Je t'emmenerai plus jamais faire la fête

- Maiiiis Raitoooo pourquoiiii ?

- Parce que regarde dans quel état tu es !

- En plus j'ai rien buuuuuu uhuhu

- C'est vrai… C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

- Muuuuh, mais j'aimeuuuuh bieeeen faireuuuuh la fête ihi

- …

- Oooooh regardeuuuh un éléphant volant

- C'est ça, on va vite rentrer et tu vas faire dodo

- Paas enviiiie de rentreeeeeeeeeeer, chantoooons une chansooon uhu

- …

- Tu chanteuuuh avec moiiii Raito-chaaan ?

- Rai… Raito-chan ???

- Viii Raito-chaaaan, ça te va si bien ihi

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as fais que lécher le sucre ?

- Ouiiii

- T'as pas finis les verres ?

- Nooon

- Sûr ?

- Ouiii

- Faut que je prenne note : le sucre autour des cocktails a des effets étrange sur L, ne pas lui en donner

- La viiiie c'est commmeeeuuuuh une sucreriiiie, je croooque dedans quand j'en aiiii enviiiie

- Voilà qu'il nous chante du Mirmo !

- J'aimeuuuuh bien le début de cette chansooon éhé

- Bien sûr ! Bon on est enfin dans la chambre, alors maintenant tu te couches et tu dors !

- Raito-chaaan, tu me raconteuuuh une histoire ???

- …

- Alllleeeeeeeeeeeez !!

- Euh ok…

- Ouaiiiiis

- Alors il était une fois un petit pâtissier qui voulait faire le plus grooooos gâteau à la fraise du monde

- Wouaaaah quelle belle histoireeeeuuuh

- Il prit tous les ingrédient nécessaire et commença son gâteau, puis le mit dans un four géant, et le sortit, et voilà il avait obtenue le plus gros gâteau à la fraise du monde et fût marqué dans le livre des records, FIN

- Supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Merciiii Raito-chaaan

- Bon maintenant tu dors !

- Ouiiiiiiiiii

- Bonne nuit

- Bonneuuuuuh nuiiiiiit Raito-chaaan

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Raito-chaaan ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de vomir

- T'as vraiment rien bu ??

- Mais ouiii je te dis…

- Rien du tout ?

- Rien du tout !

- Alors comment ça se fait que t'es complètement soul et que t'as envie de vomir ?

- Je saiiiis paaaaaaaaaaaaaas

- T'as lécher le sucre autour de combien de verre

- Tous pourquoi ?

- T'as lécher le sucre autour des 260 verres de coktails ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii et il y en avait exactement 262 !

- …

- C'étaiiiiiit boooonn maiiiis…

- AAAAAAAAH non vomis pas ici, allons au toilette !

- … Trop tard…

Fin !

L'autatrice : …

Raito : j'espère que t'as honte

Sasuke : laisse tomber, elle n'a jamais honte de rien

L'autatrice : Bah il est marrant L dans cet état ihi !!

Sasuke : qu'est ce que je disais…

L'autatrice : oh ! C'est ma sœur qui m'a donné l'idée, alors pour toute réclamation faut voir avec elle !


	20. Le nouveau dentifrice

**Titre : **Le nouveau dentifrice

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Ryuzaki, je ne veux pas t'emmerder mais…

- Mais ?

- T'as pas peur de chopper des caries ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que mettre sur sa brosse à dent de la crème sucrée … Ca nettoie pas extraordinairement bien…

- Mais j'aime pas le dentifrice.

- T'as essayé avec le dentifrice à la fraise ?

- Oui, mais c'était pas assez sucrée

- …

- C'est meilleur de se brosser les dents avec de la crème

- Mais pas très efficace

- Pas grave, c'est tellement bon

- Humhum

- Puis j'ai même pas besoin de me rincer la bouche, hop j'avale le tout, miam

- Pratique…

- Tu devrais essayer

- Je pense que je vais rester au dentifrice.

- Ok ! Comme tu veux !

- J'espère que tu ne te laves pas à la crème sous prétexte que l'eau et le gel douche c'est pas assez sucré…

- Non !

- Tu me rassures

- Je met juste parfois du sucre dans le bain

- …

- C'était une blague

- Te connaissant ça aurait pût être possible

- Je bois pas l'eau de mon bain va !

- Ah oui, logique

- Puis l'eau sucré c'est pas bon

- C'est meilleur le sucré à l'eau

- C'est ça moque toi

- Comme quand tu mets 40 sucres dans ton café, c'est plus du café aux sucres, mais du sucre au café

- Mais c'est pas bon le café, j'en bois juste pour rester éveillé, alors si je mets pas assez de sucre… Pouark

- Et tu te brosses les dents à la crème… Comment tu fais pour avoir des dents aussi blanche ?

- Elles doivent être habituée

- Oui, maintenant pour elles le sucre ça doit être un nettoyant efficace…

- Exactement

- Tu devrais déposer un brevet

- Hein ?

- Genre « le nouveau dentifrice : le dentifrice à la crème sucrée ! Plus besoin de vous rincez la bouche, avalez directement, habituez votre enfant au sucre dès petit et il n'aura plus jamais de problèmes de caries »

- Ouais, j'y ai jamais pensé

- Ou alors « le café aux mille sucres, buvée dorénavant du sucre au café »

- Mais t'as finis de te moquer, j'aime le sucre, j'ai le droit

- C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage, je pense que tu devrais ériger une statue pour le dieu du sucre, peut-être qu'au lieu de la pluie il tomberait du sucre

- De la pluie au sucre, des fontaines de chocolat, de l'herbe en barbe à papa : Ca serait le paradis

- Laisse moi deviner, ton livre préféré c'est Charlie et la chocolaterie

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Bah j'ai hésité entre ça et Hansel et Gretel… Mais celui là avait l'air encore meilleur

- Je veux une maison en pain d'épice

- Tu deviendrais vite SDF

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle disparaîtrait dans ton estomac en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire sucrerie.

- Pff ! Bon repasse moi un peu de crème

- Eh ! Ca fait plus de trois minutes que tu te brosses les dents

- Oui mais elles ne sont pas tout à fait bien nettoyé… Et il reste de la crème

- C'est ça, t'aurais plus facile de finir avec une cuillère tu ne crois pas ?

- On peut pas se brosser les dents avec une cuillère

- Evidemment, suis-je bête.

- Voilààà finis !

- Enfiiiin

- Bon bah yen a plus

- Normal t'as tout dévorer

- Ah ! Bah la prochaine fois je me laverai les dents au caramel…

Fin !

L'autatrice : il prend pas un gramme, il a pas de caries, yen a qu'on de la chance hein…


	21. En Allemagne

**Titre : **En Allemagne

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- J'aimerais pas habiter en Allemagne

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais c'est affreux comme pays

- Comment ça ?

- Ahlalala c'est trop dur à dire mon pauvre Raito, je suis en état de choc

- Allons, remet toi, et explique moi tout

- En fait… Ah ! C'est trop horrible

- En fait quoi ?

- Bah Bah Bah…

- Tu vas t'en remettre oui ? T'es pas en Allemagne là, alors tout va bien…

- C'est vrai

- Donc qu'est ce qu'il y a de si terrible en Allemagne

- Y a pas de carambar ni de chocapiiiiiiic

Fin !

L'autatrice : chapitre spécial Tora, qui doit être en manque de chocapic et carambars !


	22. C’est quoi ton nom ?

**Titre : **C'est quoi ton nom ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Ryuzaki, je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis pas ton vrai nom ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu l'écrives dans le death note va !

- Mais je ne le ferai pas

- C'est ça

- Je vois pas pourquoi je te tuerais

- Bah moi je vois très bien, c'est parce que je sais que tu es Kira !

- Et puis même si je voulais te tuer, je pourrais le faire maintenant sans le death note

- Mais ça laisserait plus de trace, tu te sentirais peut-être plus coupable, alors qu'avec le death note il te suffit juste d'écrire mon nom et pouf je meurs

- Je veux pas te tuer

- Alors pourquoi tu veux savoir mon vrai nom ?

- Je suis curieux

- Bah tu ne sauras jamais

- Allez, dit le moi

- Non

- Pff ! Peut-être qu'en fait tu veux pas me dire ton vrai nom parce qu'il est trop laid, dans le genre Edmond ou encore ridicule dans le style Jordy

- Non, rien de tout ça !

- Tu veux juste garder le secret ?

- Oui

- Te donner un genre mystérieux ?

- Non

- Allez diiiit le, s'il te plaît

- Non

- Si tu me le dis pas, cette nuit pendant que tu dors je t'enfile des chaussettes

- HEIN ?

- Oui je le fais

- Chantage

- Peu importe, alors tu choisis ? Tu me dis ton nom ou tu subis les chaussettes

- Ok ok, je te le dis, viens là, tend ton oreille… En fait c'est ……

- Noooon ?

- Si

- Bah c'est juste un nom normal

- Oui

- Je suis plutôt déçu, je m'attendais à ce que tu ais un nom extraordinaire vu comme tu le caches…

- Je le cachais parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le notes dans le death note

- Je ne le noterai pas ! (C'est ça, Raito à mon avis il aurait même pas pris le temps de faire des commentaires, L serait déjà mort)

- De toute façon je préfère mourir que de porter des chaussettes

- Mais en fait…

- En fait quoi ?

- En fait peut-être que tu m'as donné un faux nom, il faut que je teste si c'est bien le vrai

- Si tu le testes tu vas me tuer !

- Aha ! En fait tu fais semblant, je suis sûr que tu m'as donné un faux

- Non je t'ai dis le vrai

- Mais nooon t'es pas assez bête pour avoir fait ça

- Attend non, ne le note pas, je te dis que c'est le vrai

- Voilà, comme ça dans 40 secondes ta supercherie sera défaite…

- …

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- …..

- Me dis pas que c'était ton vrai nom ?

- …………

- Oups…

Fin !

L'autatrice : et voilà comment Raito tua L…


	23. Fait divers 2

**Titre : **Fait divers 2

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

Lu dans le journal : C'est 20 fabricants de chaussures, 43 fabricants de chaussettes et plus de 50 vendeurs de chaussures et chaussettes qui ont été retrouvé mort d'une crise cardiaque dans la nuit du 20 au 21, l'enquête est mené pour comprendre ce mystères…

- Ryuzaki, arrête de jouer avec le death note !

Fin !

L'autatrice : L ne fait que prendre exemple sur Raito…

Raito : sauf qu'il tue pas des prisonniers…


	24. Quand L va faire les courses

**Titre : **Quand L va faire les courses

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Ryuzaki, je ne te laisserai plus jamais aller faire les courses

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais dit : tu achètes de la nourriture saine

- Et c'est pas ce que j'ai fait ?

- Non !

- Moi je trouve que si

- Parce que d'après toi : 2 tartes à la fraises, 20 paquets de bonbons de toutes sortes, 26 paquets de sucres, 17 paquets de gâteaux, 9 pots de nutella, 12 kilos de cerises : c'est de la nourriture seine ?

- Ah ! Tu as oublié le paquet de chips aromatisées que j'ai pris exprès pour toi !

- Et le paquet de chips aromatisées que tu as pris exprès pour moi… Ecoute, quand je parlais de nourriture saine, je ne disais pas : toutes les gourmandises que tu aimes !

- Bah alors qu'est ce que tu voulais que j'achète ?

- De la viande, des féculents, des légumes

- Beurk que des trucs mauvais

- Peu importe que tu n'aimes pas, il y en a qui se nourrisse avec autre chose que des sucreries

- Je sais pas comment ils font ceux là

- J'en fais partie

- T'as vraiment mauvais goût

- C'est pas une question de bons ou mauvais goût, c'est juste que moi je ne mange pas que des cochonneries

- Qu'est ce que tu appelles cochonneries ?

- Toutes les sucreries !

- Ce ne sont pas des cochonneries, c'est tellement booon, et puis si t'es pas content je prend tout et je vais manger et tu te débrouilleras pour les courses la prochaine fois ! Je t'aiderai plus jamais

- Je préfère… Eh ! Attend qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je mets ton paquet de chips à la poubelle pourquoi ?

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Bah c'est des cochonneries ça aussi, alors je suppose que tu veux pas en manger

- Mais c'est mes chips…

- Oui mais tu dois manger de la viande, des féculents, des légumes…

- Laisse mes chips tranquilles

- C'est pas de la nourriture saine

- Ok ! Je m'excuse, tu as très bien fais les courses, merci

- De rien ! Tiens tes chips…

Fin !

L'autatrice : moiiii je veux aller en cours avec L, ça doit être super amusant !!!!

L : et je ne choisis que des bonnes choses

L'autatrice : éhé ! Et t'as même pensé à Raito


	25. Sous la douche

**Titre : **Sous la douche

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Raito, je suis sûr que tu chantes faux sous ta douche

- Je chante pas sous la douche

- Menteur, tout le monde chante sous sa douche

- Tu chantes sous la douche ?

- Bah oui

- Et tu chantes quoi ?

- Le générique de la pub Haribo dans toutes les langues

- Irrécupérable

- Qu'est ce qui est irrécupérable ?

- Toi

- Pourquoi ?

- Même sous ta douche, tu penses aux sucreries

- Et toi sous ta douche tu chantes peut-être la chanson de la chips ?

- Je ne chante pas sous la douche !

- Je suis sûr que si

- Bon tu m'énerves, je vais prendre ma douche !

Plus tard :

- Je savaiiiis que tu chantais faux sous ta douche

Fin !

Raito : je chante pas sous la douche

L'autatrice : menteuuur maintenant on sait tous la vérité ! Alors tu chantais quoi ?

Raito : m'énerve…


	26. Le chat

**Titre : **Le chat

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **L est à moi rien qu'à moi !!!! … Mais aussi à ses créateurs hélas -- ! Et puis Raito bah c'est la même chose.

**Résumé : **bah dialogue Raito et L

**Série : **c'est du Death note (et sans Sasunaru en plus)

**Couples : **Raito/L

**Note :** ne voyez pas les fautes

**Note 2 : **petite précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le manga (oui je sais j'aurais dût la faire depuis le premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié) :

Raito - Kira - possesseur du death note

Ryuzaki - L - fan de sucreries !

* * *

- Oh Raito regarde le petit chat !

- Oui je le vois

- Viens minous, viens

- Il ne viendra pas même si tu lui demandes va

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a peur

- Ah bon ? Dit tout de suite que je suis effrayant

- Je n'osais pas…

- Saleté de Raito, va tuer des gens et laisse moi jouer avec le chat

- Comme tu veux…

- Viens minou, viens… Pourquoi il veut pas venir ? Ah ! je sais ! Viens minou, viens… Si tu viens je te donnerai des bonbons…

Fin !

L'autatrice : et il ne donne pas de bonbons à Raito…


	27. La mort de Misa

**Titre : **La mort de Misa

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Raito, c'est horrible, j'ai tué Misa

- Merci

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Ah non ! Je suis drôlement content, allons fêter ça.

- Si tu voulais tant qu'elle meurt, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué avec le death note ?

- Parce qu'elle pouvait toujours m'être utile

- Mais maintenant elle est morte

- C'est aussi bien comme ça.

- Tu pourras plus l'utiliser

- Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre à utiliser

- Ok

- Explique moi comment t'as fais ?

- Je sais pas trop en fait

- Ah bon

- Bah oui je parlais de toi et tout à coup pouf elle s'est écroulé : crise cardiaque

- Qu'est ce que tu lui disais sur moi ?

- Je lui racontais juste que t'embrassais super bien et que c'était toujours un plaisir quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais…

- Je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas survécu

- J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Non, c'était très bien, pour la peine je te paye un énorme gâteau à la fraise

- Ouaiiiis ! Merci Raito !

- Ryuzaki ?

- Quoi ?

- Des fois t'es encore plus efficace que le death note…

Fin !

Raito : enfin une bonne initiative

L'autatrice : bon l'idée m'a été soufflé par… je sais plus qui 'je retrouuuuve plus dans les commentaires', donc manifeste toi steuuuplet !

Raito : et après ça se dit génie

L'autatrice : … tu peux dire hein…


	28. Ryuuku

**Titre : **Ryuuku

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- T'as encore acheté des pommes ?

- Oui mais pas touche, c'est pour Ryuuku

- Il (elle ?) aime vraiment ça

- Il les dévore à une vitesse… On dirait toi devant un gâteau !

- Il est mignon

- Je ne sais pas ce que t'entends par mignon, mais si tu parles de la beauté physique c'est pas vraiment ça (moi je le trouve trop chouuuupi)

- Bah il te suit partout

- Parce que j'ai le death note

- Il te regarde

- Parce que j'ai le death note

- Et tu le nourris

- …

- On dirait ton animal de compagnie, c'est mignon !

- Heureusement qu'il est pas avec moi là, parce que je pense que tu serais mort

- Tu crois ?

- C'est un dieu de la mort, pas un animal…

- Bah il agit tout comme, t'as déjà essayer de le gratouiller derrière les oreilles ?

- C'est pas un chien

- Et alors, peut-être qu'il aime ça

- Je ne pense pas

- T'en sais rien

- Bon, parlons d'autre chose, Ryuuku n'est pas un animal de compagnie

- Ca c'est ce que tu dis…

Plus tard :

- Ryuuku, c'est Raito, je t'ai ramené des pommes, vient voir par ici, je vais te faire des gratouilles derrière l'oreille…

Fin !

Ryuuku : alors où j'ai mis mon crayon que je note ton nom dans le death note

L'autatrice : tu n'oserais pas

Ryuuku : je vais me gêner

L'autatrice : après tout, c'est Raito qui te prend pour son animal, pas moi

Ryuuku : non, mais tu es entrain de penser que je serais drôlement mignon en laisse…

L'autatrice : tu lis dans les pensés maintenant ?

Ryuuku : pas vraiment, mais c'est facile de deviner à quoi tu penses…


	29. Qu’est ce que je fais à manger ce soir ?

**Titre : **Qu'est ce que je fais à manger ce soir ? 

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Aide moi Raito, je sais pas quoi faire à manger pour ce soir, j'hésite 

- Entre quoi et quoi ?

- Tiramisu et gâteau aux fraises…

Fin !

L'autatrice : pour moiiii ça sera tiramisu miam ! MANGEEEEEER 'a très faim'


	30. Au cinéma

**Titre : **Au cinéma

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Dit Raito, on va au cinéma

- Quoi ? Encore ?

- Ouiii s'il te plaît

- Pas envie, c'est la 5ème fois cette semaine, tu comptes m'y emmener tous les soirs ?

- Ouiii

- Hors de question vas y tout seul

- Mais je sais pas quel film choisir

- Alors pourquoi tu veux aller au cinéma ?

- Parce qu'ils font du bon pop corn…

Fin !

L'autatrice : en parlant de cinéma…

Raito : nooon n'énumère pas tous tes films préférés, on le sait que t'es un cinéphile maintenant dodo

L'autatrice : ok ok…


	31. La fraise géante

**Titre : **La fraise géante

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Miam une fraise géante

- T'as vu, alors ça te plaît ?

- J'adooooore les fraises

- Je sais je sais éhé

- Tu veux que je la mange hein ?

- Ouiii

- C'est pour ça que c'est ton déguisement ?

- …

- Pervers

Fin !

L'autatrice : uhuhu, une image m'a donné l'idée éhéhé


	32. Je t’aime

**Titre : **Je t'aime

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Raito, je t'aime

- Toi, soit tu as fais une connerie, soit tu as quelque chose à me demander !

- Hein ? Non pas du tout

- Bizarre que tu me dises que tu m'aimes comme ça

- Dit toujours que je te dis mes sentiments que quand ça m'arrange

- La plupart du temps…

- Bon ben je te dirai plus jamais que je t'aime voilà

- Ok, ok, pardon, tu ne dis pas toujours que tu m'aimes quand ça t'arrange

- Ah ! Je préfère ça !

- Si tu le dis

- Parce que je t'aime Raito

- Merci

- Alors tu peuuux m'acheter ce paquet de bonbons s'il te plaiiiit ?

Fin !

L'autatrice : bien sûr que L ne dit pas ses sentiments que quand ça l'arrange méchant Raito

Raito : …


	33. Les chaussettes de Raito

**Titre : **Les chaussettes de Raito

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuzaki tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi toutes mes chaussettes sont à la poubelle ?

- Je les ai jetés… Sans faire exprès

- Sans faire exprès ?

- En fait elles traînaient dans le placard, j'ai poussé un hurlement et j'ai tout jeté sous le choc

- Pour ton information : elles ne traînaient pas dans le placard, mais elles étaient rangés, et j'aimerais bien que tu ne jettes pas MES chaussettes

- Bah je me doutais que c'était pas les miennes…

- Et bien alors ne t'en occupe pas

- Mais elles traînaient dans le placard

- Elles étaient rangés je t'ai dis

- Pas grave elles étaient quand même dans le placard

- Le meuble où je l'ai range d'habitude a disparu…

- Quel meuble ?

- Tu sais la petite commode qui traînait à côté du lit…

- Ooooh ce meuble…

- Toi, tu sais où il est passé…

- En fait, je m'en suis servis pour y planquer mes sucreries !!!

- Alors ne te plains pas que mes chaussettes se retrouvent dans le placard !

- Bon bon, je te rends ton meuble, et tu me caches ces vilaines choses

- D'accord…

Plus tard :

- Ryuzaki tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi toutes mes chaussettes sont à nouveau à la poubelle ?

- Sans faire exprès… Je les ai jetés

- Et pour quelle raison cette fois-ci ? Elles étaient bien dans le meuble non ?

- J'avais oublié une sucette dedans…

Fin !

L'autatrice : comme l'a si bien dit Tora… Pauvre sucette

L : Je l'avais oublié seul à son désespoir la pauvre tite ! Perdu entre des chaussettes…

L'autatrice : c'est sûr que c'est affreux

L : complètement

Raito : et mes chaussettes ont finis à la poubelle, ça aussi c'est affreux

L'autatrice et L : naaaaaaaan

Raito : pauvres chaussettes…


	34. Le clochard

**Titre : **Le clochard

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuzaki on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit pas ?

- Tu es assis par terre au milieu de la rue avec une pancarte pleines de fautes « doné moi dé bonbon jé fin »…

- T'as vu je l'ai bien faites !

- Tu te fais passé pour un clochard ?

- Bah oui, on en voit toujours pleins dans la rue qui demande des sous, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée… Mais comme j'ai déjà pleins de sous, je demande des trucs plus intéressants, comme des bonbons !

- Tu sais que tu pourrais te les acheter toi-même avec tous tes sous

- Je sais mais ça m'occupe !

- Drôle d'occupation

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui… Et ça marche ?

- Non pas vraiment

- Ah bon ?

- Tout à l'heure une vieille grand-mère m'a donné des grosses paires de chaussettes en me disant que j'allais attraper froid… Je lui ai montré la pancarte, mais elle a dit que les bonbons donnaient des caries et m'a offert un café sans sucre…

- Je vois…

- C'est pas très efficace…

- Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter et faire autres choses

- Non, je saiiiis !

- Quoi ?

- Je vais remplacer bonbons par gâteau aux fraises…

Fin !

L'autatrice : ça c'était parce que j'en ai marre de me faire agresser par les clodos pour leur donner des sous : je suis une pauvre étudiante, je n'ai pas de sous, juste des bonbons et rien que pour L. (En plus le peu de sous que j'ai c'est pour les mangas KUKUKU)


	35. Le malade

**Titre : **Le malade

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuzaki prend tes médicaments

- NAAAAAAAAN je refuse

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est pas bon, beurk

- Oui mais si tu ne les prends pas tu resteras malade

- M'en fiche

- Prend les

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Nooooooon je les prendrai pas

- T'es vraiment chiant

- Je veux des bonbons

- T'auras pas de bonbons avant d'avoir pris tes médicaments

- Rabat joie

- Bon tu me soules, quand tu seras décidé à prendre tes médicaments tu m'appelleras

- Ok ! Dommage

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'aimais bien Raito mais on va plus se voir pour longtemps

- Hein ?

- Bah tu m'as dit de t'appeler quand je serai décidé à prendre mes médicaments et comme ce jour n'arrivera jamais…

- Bon ben adieu L

- Adieu Raito

Quelques minutes plus tard

- Et n'en profite pas pour aller piquer des bonbons dans la cuisine !

- Mince il m'a vu !

Fin !

L'autatrice : l'es con raito, l'aurait dût en profiter pour faire des trucs pervers…  
Raito : c'est ça c'est ça

L'autatrice : bon merciii à la personne qui m'a donné les idées pour les idées éhéhéé ! Jvends pas la personne sinon elle va se retrouver dans le death note

Raito : dit plutôt que t'as la flemme d'aller chercher le pseudo

L'autatrice : c'est vrai aussi… Je suis de plus en plus fainéante… Uhu ! Shikamaru est battu


	36. L’autre malade

**Titre : **L'autre malade

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Non Ryuzaki, arrête, passe moi mes médicaments

- Mais c'est mauvais, tu veux quand même pas boire ce sirop immonde

- Contrairement à toi, quand je suis malade je prends mes médicaments !

- Pour une fois que je voulais bien te donner un bonbon… T'en profite même pas

- Merci, mais là j'ai trop mal à la gorge pour avoir envie d'un bonbon

- Très bien, tiens tes médicaments

- C'est pas trop tôt

- Mais ne viens pas me demander pour avoir un bonbon après

- Comme tu veux

- T'es bête Raito

- Pourquoi ? C'est toi l'idiot ici, moi je tiens à guérir

- Mais tu serais pas tomber malade si t'avais pas voulu absolument m'embrasser quand j'avais la crève

- C'était pour te filer ton médicament de force

- Oui je sais, c'était d'ailleurs très méchant !

- Je voulais juste que tu guérisses

- Y'avais sûrement d'autres solutions que me faire avaler ces trucs dégueulasses

- Non le sucre ne guérit rien

- C'est toi qui dit ça, moi je me suis toujours guérit avec ça !

- En fait la seule chose dont tu devrais être guérit toi, c'est de ton amour pour les sucreries

- Moi j'aime bien cette maladie

- Je m'en doute vu à la vitesse où tu fais disparaître les bonbons…

- Tu me fais toujours des reproches, mais quand tu vois des chips aromatisées tu baves !

- Ce n'est pas vrai

- Si c'est vrai, regarde j'ai même une photo de toi !

- Comment tu l'as eut ?

- T'as même pas remarqué quand je l'ai pris l'autre coup tellement t'étais occupé à baver devant tes chips !

- Garde ça secret

- Non je vais l'afficher

- Tu m'emmerdes, qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

- Que tu ne me forces plus à bouffer des médicaments pour le reste de la vie

- Ok ok, je ne te forcerai plus, maintenant donne moi cette photo et dégage, j'ai de la fièvre

- Tiens tiens

- Merci

- Bon je te laisse maintenant, puisque monsieur est malade

- C'est ça bye

- Oh ! Au fait

- Quoi encore ?

- La photo, je l'ai en double

- Quoi ? Reviens ici… Ryuzakiiiii

Fin !

L'autatrice : bah cette fois-ci c'est Raito qu'est malade… uhu, pas d'innovation quoi…


	37. Le hoquet

**Titre : **Le hoquet

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Hic Hic Hic Ouaiiiis Hic

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux ?

- Hic Hic j'ai Hic le hoHicquet

- Ah ? Et ça te fait plaisir

- Hic Hic ouiii Hic j'adooHicre avoir le hoquet Hic

- Bizarre… Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Hic que Hic Hic Hic

- Parce que quoi ?

- Hic parce que Hic Hic Hic Hic

- Bon alors t'accouche

- Hic pas Hic facHicile avec Hic le hoquet

- Bah ça te rend heureux assume

- Hic Hic c'est Hic parce que Hic ça se guHic guérit avec Hic du suuuucre Hic

- … J'aurais dût m'en douter

Fin !

L'autatrice : merci tora encore pour l'idée ahaha


	38. Pourquoi t’es là ?

**Titre : **Pourquoi t'es là ?

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Saluuuuuut

- AAAAAH Raito !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah je suis mort, ça se voit pas ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi t'es au paradis ? Je croyais que ceux qui se servaient du death note n'allaient ni au paradis, ni en enfer

- Bah pour te rejoindre va

- Mais même, normalement tu ne devrais pas être là

- Y a peut-être eut une erreur dans le scénario

- NOOOOON, moi qui croyais être enfin débarrassé de toi, quelle injustice

- Quoi ? Tu m'aimais aussi peu ?

- C'est pas ça…

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je pensais être à nouveau tout seul mais maintenant…

- Maintenant quoi ?

- Je vais encore devoir partager mes sucreries --

Fin !

L'autatrice : égoïste ce petit L mouahahaha, pas touche à ses sucreries !


	39. Les joies du train

**Titre : **Les joies du train

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- AAAAH le train est en retard

- C'est pas grave

- SIIII, si j'arrive plus tard ça fait moins de sucreries à manger

- C'est pas grave

- Mais siiiii, moins de sucreries à manger c'est une catastrophe

- Tu vas à Disney rien que pour bouffer des sucreries ?

- Bah oui pour quoi d'autre ?

- Rien…

Fin !

L'autatrice : écrit en attendant que mon fichu train démarre !!!! Pff


	40. Google fight

**Titre : **Google fight

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Ryuuzaki ?

- Je joue sur Internet !

- Je vois ça, mais tu y fais quoi ?

- Bah je discute avec des gens

- Tu les as rencontrés comment ?

- Ils font partie de la confrérie du sucre, un site pour les fans des sucreries…

- Je vois qu'on trouve vraiment n'importe quoi sur Internet

- Bah oui, ils ont bien fait un site pour un certain Kira…

- Mais ça c'était bien plus intelligent

- Fais gaffe à tes chevilles

- Admet que j'ai raison, à quoi ça vous sert de discuter de sucreries ?

- Et à quoi ça sert aux gens de discuter de Kira ?

- Le sujet Kira est hautement philosophique

- Oho

- C'est ça marre toi, mais n'empêche que ça chamboule le monde entier ! Tandis que les sucreries…

- Chamboulent aussi le monde entier, et je te signale que le sujet reste hautement philosophique aussi

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, la question « manger ou non des sucreries » de nos jours se posent beaucoup plus que « pour ou contre Kira »

- Ah bon ?

- Tu veux faire un google fight pour voir ?

- Ouais vas y

- Ok ! Alors « sucrerie » obtient un total de 534 000 résultats

- Pff ! Je suis sûr qu'il y en a plus pour Kira

- Ok

- Tiens, je gagne ! 12 500 000 résultats !

- Pff ! Les gens n'y connaissent rien

- N'empêche que Kira remporte la première place mouahahahaha

- Ah ouais, bah si tu le prends comme ça, je met « sucre » là je suis sûr de gagner

- Mauvais perdant

- Avec « sucre » j'obtiens 22 600 000 résulats, et c'est une victoire complète !!

- N'empêche que tu perds avec « sucrerie »

- Ouais mais c'est parce que c'était trop long par rapport à Kira…

- Mauvais perdant

- Mauvaise foi ! Et puis de toute façon…

- Quoi de toute façon ?

- Mon nom est plus célèbre que le tien mouahahaha

- Hein ?

- Bah ouais regarde Raito n'obtient qu'un tout petit 400 000, tandis que L…

- Si tu mets L c'est trop facile…

- Bah t'avais qu'à t'appeler R, peut-être que t'aurais gagnée, idiot !

- Ok ! Alors faisons un combat R contre L

- Non

- Pourquoi non ?

- Parce que c'est Raito et pas R

- Essaie avec Light !

- Pourquoi avec Light ?

- Parce que chez les idiots on m'appelle Light

- C'est laid…

- Ouais je trouve aussi… Mais bon que veux-tu je suis une lumière, alors les gens se croient obliger de m'appeler pareillement…

- T'es pratique pour éclairer alors…

- Bon trêve de discutions essaie

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de savoir

- Pourtant avec L je suis sûr de gagner

- Essaie j'ai dit

- C'est toi le mauvais perdant… J'y peux rien si je suis plus populaire que toi… Ah ! Ne me prend pas le clavier

- Si, alors attend je tape … 691 000 000 résultats pour Light AHAHAHHAHAH

- Pff ! C'est nul… Pour L il y en a plus…

- Mais pas pour Ryuuzaki AHAHAHAH

- Tait toi où je t'appelle Serge

- HEIN ?

- Je suis sûr que y a pas beaucoup de résultats pour Serge !

- Si regarde 33 600 000 résultats

- Bah très bien alors je vais t'appeler Serge

- Nooon

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Fais gaffe si tu m'appelles Serge je t'appelle Jean Paul

- Quelle horreur

- Tout a fait

- Aussi moche que Light

- Tout a … Eh ! Quand même pas non !

- Parce que tu aimes que les gens t'appellent comme ça toi ?

- Non, mais bon, c'est comme si on t'appelait Sugar Cake (heiiin tora ?)

- Oooh, c'est mignon j'aime bien !

- …

- A partir de maintenant c'est mon nouveau pseudo MSN ! Merci Serge

- ARGH

- Quoi ?

- Pas Serge …

- Ok ok ! Merci Light

- Non plus

- Bon baaaaaaaaah aloooors merci Raito !

- Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux !

- Hop bon maintenant va plus loin que je continue à parler sucrerie

- Ok, Ok…

- Oh ! Au fait Raito, y a un site pour les fans de chips aromatisés si tu veux...

- Non, je suis pas comme toi moi, ça m'intéresse pas

- Comme tu veux…

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- Bon ok file le lien…

Fin !

L'autatrice : pour Light … C'est parce que c'est vraiment trop moche… En fait d'après ce que j'ai compris (parce que les explications Kana sont vraiment pourris (en plus ils arrêtent pas de se contredire)) Light serait la retranscription écrite de Raito. Dire Raito c'est comme dire Desuu Nooto, alors j'adhère au Desuu Nooto et je garde Raito (parce que ça fait vraiment moins débile que Light) !

Raito : J'adhère aussi

L'autatrice : c'est bien mon chou ! Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec ça… Vous pouvez toujours fermer la fenêtre et arrêter de lire cette fic. Merci !

Raito : pour ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec ça… Vous pouvez toujours laissez votre nom et votre prénom, ainsi qu'une photo de vous.

L'autatrice : arrête d'agresser les gens

Raito : comment ça ? Je voulais juste faire connaissance…

L'autatrice : alors pourquoi t'as ouvert ta Desuu Nooto ? (Vous voyez que ça sonne bien)

Raito : pour prendre leur adresse…

L'autatrice : ton excuse ne fonctionne pas

Raito : ah bon…


	41. Quand Raito cuisine

**Titre : **Quand Raito cuisine

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuuzaki, arrête

- Mais euuuh

- Je te jure que si tu recommences encore une fois, tu te débrouilles…

- Ok ok j'arrête…

- …

- …

- Ryuuzaki !

- Pardoooon

- T'es vraiment intenable

- Je sais, mais quand ça parle de gâteau…

- Oui bah attend au moins qu'il soit fini avant de mettre tes doigts dedans

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher ça sent trop bon

- La prochaine fois que je fais un gâteau, je t'enferme dans une salle pleines de sucreries comme ça tu me ficheras la paix !

- OUAIIIS, j'espère que tu feras souvent des gâteaux

- … C'est ça…

Fin !!

L'autatrice : merciiiii euuuh ma source pour m'avoir donner l'idée !!!

Raito : qui ça ?

L'autatrice : elle se reconnaîtra :p

Raito : son nom

L'autatrice : sait pas….


	42. Le stage

**Titre : **Le stage

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuuzaki je t'ai inscrit à un super stage tu vas être content 

- Un stage de quoi ?

- Un stage sur les sucreries

- OUAIIIIIIIIS ! Bonne initiative Raito

- Je pense aussi

- Alors alors alors on va faire quoi dans ce stage ?

- En gros c'est une maison d'entraînement…

- Ah ! On va apprendre à manger le plus de sucreries possibles ?

- Noooon

- Alors on va faire un concours à celui qui en mange le plus ?

- Noooon

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous allez être désintoxiqué !

- HEIN ?

- Oui désintoxiqué des sucreries

- QUOI ?

- C'est bien non ?

- NOOOON ! Je veux pas y aller

- T'as pas le choix

- Si je l'ai, je n'irai pas, et je continuerai à manger autant de sucreries que je le veux

- Après tu mangeras même des carottes

- Beurk

- Tu pourras manger de tout après ce stage !

- BEURK

- T'es énervant

- Non c'est toi qui es énervant, maudit Kira ! J'irai pas à ton stage !

- Si tu iras

- Non j'irai pas

- Si tu i… Attends qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'écris ton nom dans le death note pourquoi ?

- Arrête ! Ok ok tu n'y vas pas !

- Tu vois qu'on a finis par s'entendre !

Fin !

L'autatrice : saleté de Raito tu veux tuer Ryuuzaki de l'envoyer dans ce genre de stage. Bon en tout cas merci ma source (j'adore dire ça), même si j'ai pas utilisé les sucreries anonymes, c'était dans le même genre donc voilà !


	43. Pervers

**Titre : **Pervers

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Au fait Ryuuzaki, j'y pense

- Ca t'arrive ?

- …

- Oui donc tu pensais à quoi ?

- En fait tu es encore plus pervers que moi

- Tu admets donc que tu l'es

- …

- Alors expliques toi

- Oui donc en fait tu avais mis des caméras partout chez moi, même dans les douches et les toilettes…

- Et ?

- Bah… Je dois te faire un dessin ?

- Tu sais dessiner toi ?

- …

- Bon j'ai compris où tu veux en venir, mais c'était juste pour le boulot, crois moi que je me fichais de voir ta sœur et ta mère au toilette ou dans la salle de bain

- Donc t'as bien regardé

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- …

- Enfin en tout cas si tu me dis ça parce que t'es jaloux t'as pas à t'inquiéter

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter

- Bah je sais pas tu pourrais croire que j'ai maté ta sœur et ta mère alors que c'est pas vrai, c'était juste pour le boulot comme je te l'ai dit

- Mouais

- Quoi mouais ?

- Je pense que c'est juste une excuse pour ne pas admettre que tu n'es pas pervers

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire

- …

- Mais juste que je matais ni ta mère ni ta sœur… Tu vois ce que je veux dire beau gosse ?

- …

- Ehé

- Pervers !

Fin !

Ryuuzaki : même pas vrai !!

L'autatrice : uhuhu je suis sûr que si

Raito : taaaant que je suis seme…

L'autatrice : nan mais tu rêves tout debout là mon chou… Le seme c'est L niark niark

Raito : QUOI ?

L'autatrice : bien sûr bien sûr !!!

Raito : qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça

L'autatrice : parce que je suis le plus vrai des faux L parce qu'en fait L c'est moi :p alors je le sais mieux que personne …

Raito : …

Ryuuzaki : …

L'autatrice : j'ai une fraise pour témoin

Ryuuzaki : fraiiiiiiiise


	44. M’ennuiiiie

**Titre : **M'ennuiiiie

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Raito je m'ennuie

- Bah mange

- Je m'ennuie quand même

- Met de la musique

- Ca ne m'occupe pas

- J'aurais bien une occupation à te proposer…

- Pervers t'approche pas !

- Alors ennuie toi !

- C'est nul maintenant que je sais que tu es Kira j'ai plus rien à faire…

- Dit que c'est de ma faute

- Hmmfff

- Arrête de bouder

- Maiiis euhhh je m'ennuie

- J'ai compris c'est bon !

- Je m'ennuie

- Arrête de le dire

- C'est parce que je m'ennuie, alors je le dis je m'ennuie

- Ouais bah tait toi, tu me soules là

- Je ne me tais pas, je m'ennuie

- Fait quelque chose n'importe quoi

- J'ai rien envie de faire

- Alors arrête de dire que tu t'ennuies, c'est toi qui le cherches

- Maiiiis m'ennuie…

- LA FERME !!!

- Ne te fâche pas comme ça Raito

- C'est toi qui m'énerves aussi

- Bon ben viens on va acheter une glace pour te calmer

- …

- Quoi ? T'as pas envie ?

- Si si allons y

- Ouaiiiis trop bien…

- Oui Oui

Plus tard :

- Miam c'est bon les glaces

- Si tu le dis

- Mais maintenant que je l'ai finis Raito…

- Quoi ?

- Je m'ennuie à nouveau…

Fin !

L'autatrice : pauvre L qui s'ennuie

Raito : c'est moi qu'on devrait plaindre…


	45. Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement

**Titre : **Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Raito je t'aime

- Ok ok je te l'achète

- Merci, je t'aime vraiment

- Bon d'accord je t'achète aussi celui là

- Ooooh merci merci Raito, je t'aime tellement

- C'est bon, tu peux aussi prendre celui là

- Ah ! t'es vraiment un amour

- Et celui là également

- Oooh ! Comme je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime

- BON ! D'ACCORD ! Tu as la permission d'acheter le magasin de bonbons en entier

- OUAIIIIS, je savais que tu coopérais !

Fin !

L'autatrice : MOUAHAHAHHAH, Ryuuzaki c'est un génie

Raito : me dit pas que tu réussirais à résister à son air kawaii

L'autatrice : nan… c'est totalement impossible !!


	46. Change de musique

**Titre : **Change de musique

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuuzaki, je t'en supplie change de musique, ça fait vingt fois au moins que tu mets la même

- Maiiiis j'y peux rien si je l'adore

- Oui bah moi elle commence sérieusement à me soûler

- Pff ! Bon j'en mets une autre.

- Merc… Tu te fous de moi ?

- Hein ?

- C'est la même

- NAAAAN même pas vrai… Celle là c'est celle du concert

- Oui mais c'est quand même la même chanson !

- La musique est différente

- Change quand même

- Non, t'as qu'à partir si t'es pas content

- C'est ça je me barre

- Ouais casse toi, méchant Kira

- …

- Je vouuuuuus ai apportez des boooonbooooons …

Fin !

L'autatrice : parce que j'adoooore cette chanson de Brel !

Ryuuzaki : moiiii aussi

L'autatrice : on se demande pourquoi…


	47. La lettre

**Titre : **La lettre

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

« Chez Monsieur D.

Vos petites sorties chez Madame F. alors que vous êtes mariée ne m'ont pas échappé, j'ai de nombreuses preuves contre vous. Si vous ne voulez pas que je mette votre femme au courant, je vous demande la rançon d'une tonne de bonbons avant vendredi, livrez les à la boulangère au 10 rue des petits gâteaux pour que je puisse les récupérer. N'oubliez pas que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi, comme me livrez à la police, votre femme sera mise au courant immédiatement de vos petites tromperies.

Amicalement

L. »

Fin !

L'autatrice : j'aime bien les lettres que L écrit mouahahaha !


	48. Bientôt Noël

**Titre : **Bientôt Noël

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Dit Raito…

- Quoi ?

- C'est bientôt Noël…

- Et ?

- J'ai pas de chaussettes

- Ca je sais bien

- J'ai pas de chaussures non plus

- Je suis également au courant… Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Où est ce que le père noël va pouvoir mettre toutes les sucreries que je lui ai commandééééé ??????

Fin

L'autatrice : c'est affreux, c'est une crise, envoyé donc vite vos chaussettes et chaussures à L qu'ils puissent les accrocher à la cheminer et les mettre sous le sapin que le père noël puisse y mettre toutes les sucreries qu'il a commandé (c'est-à-dire sûrement beaucoup). Bien sûr tout vous sera rendu après noël (c'est pas L qui va garder des sucreries). Merci à ma grande sœur qui m'avait soufflé l'idée il y a de cela quelques temps.


	49. Le karaoké

**Titre : **Le karaoké

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Merci Raito de m'avoir emmené au karaoké

- De rien

- C'est trop bien j'adore chanter

- J'entends

- Et puis on peut manger pleins de bonbons

- Je vois

- Allez Raito, à toi de chanter

- Non c'est bon

- Allez s'il te plaît

- Non

- Steuuuuupleeeet

- Non

- Raitoooooo

- Non

- Alleeeeeeez

- Tes yeux de phoques ne marchent plus sur moi

- Raito mon tit sucre…

- …

- Mon marshmallow adoré

- …

- Chante s'il teeuuuuuuh plaîîîîît mon petit caramel

- Ok, ok je chante !

- Ouaiiiiiis, tiens le micro !

Plus tard :

- Une autre, une autre

- Non, j'en ai marre

- Alleeeeeeeez encore une

- Mais c'est déjà la sixième que je chante

- Bah j'y peux rien si t'as une voix sexy

- Bon ok j'en chante une autre mais c'est la dernière !

- D'accord

Plus tard :

- Cette fois-ci j'arrête, j'en peux plus

- Wouuuuh t'as tout de même chanté 28 chansons, t'es trop fort

- C'est parce que tu m'as obligé

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi, je te l'ai juste demandé tout gentiment

- … C'est pareil

- J'y peux rien si tu craques trop facilement

- Ouais baaaaaah je vais m'endurcir tu vas voir !!!

- Si tu le dis !

- Bon je suis fatigué, on rentre

- Ok !!!! Eh Raito ?

- Quoi ?

- On y retourne demain ???

Fin !

L'autatrice : je donne … Une semaine à Raito avant de se suicider ou de cracher du sang d'avoir trop chanter

Raito : c'est trop gentil…


	50. La lettre 2

**Titre : **La lettre 2

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

« Cher Monsieur D.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour les désagréments qu'auraient pût vous causer cet idiot de L. Comme vous avez pus le voir ce mec est dingue de sucres, alors il fait un peu n'importe quoi pour en avoir. Aussi veuillez mon cher monsieur retirez votre plainte que vous avez poser contre lui à cause du divorce avec votre femme, et de la baffe que vous avez reçu de Madame F. votre maîtresse qui ignorait que vous étiez marié. Si vous ne le faites pas, votre nom pourrait en rejoindre de nombreux autres sur ma death note.

Bien à vous

Kira. »

Fin

L'autatrice : mouahaha on ne peut pas être plus clair…


	51. La chanson

**Titre : **La chanson

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Moi j'aime les pommes, je n'aime pas les bananes pas les fraises pas les raisins, Raito me nourris de pomme, vive les pommes, c'est ma drogue

- Qu'est ce que tu chantes Raito ?

- Ah pardon ! C'est Ryuuku qui chante toujours ça, alors maintenant je l'ai dans la tête

- Ryuuku chante ?

- Ouais ça lui arrive, celle là c'est sa préférée, il l'a inventé et depuis il la chante constamment, la seule façon de l'arrêter c'est de lui filer des pommes…

- Elle est sympa, mais moi je la chanterais pas comme ça !

- …

- Je dirais : moi j'aime les pommes, j'aime aussi les bananes, les fraises et les raisins, puis toutes sortes de fruits, de sucreries, de gâteaux, Raito me nourris de tout ça, vive le sucre, c'est ma drogue

- Ca te ressemble en effet très bien…

- Cool, alors maintenant je vaiiiis la chanter tout le temps !!!!

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec Ryuuku…

- Moi j'aime les pommes, j'aime aussi les bananes, les fraises et les raisins, puis toutes sortes de fruits, de sucreries, de gâteaux, Raito me nourris de tout ça, vive le sucre, c'est ma drogue. Moi j'aime les pommes, j'aime aussi les…

- C'est bon c'est bon, s'il te plaît ne la chante pas

- Maiiiis siiii ! Moi j'aime les pommes, j'aime aussi les bananes, les fraises et les raisins, puis toutes…

- Tait toi je t'en supplie

- Noooon, puis toutes les sortes de fruits, de sucreries, de gâteaux, Raito me nourris de tout ça…

- OK ! J'ai compris ! Voilà des bonbons, maintenant mange et tait toi !

- Merci Raito… Je savais que t'apprécierais mes talents de chanteur… Bah où tu vas ?

- Acheter des pommes pour Ryuuku, y en a plus et il recommence à chanter…

- Prends des gâteaux pour moi !

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Si tu veux pas je peux aussi chanter : moi j'aime les pom…

- OK ! Je te prends des gâteaux

- Merci Raito, t'es adorable !

Fin !

L'autatrice : Raito est tout sauf un génie

Raito : c'est de ta faute

L'autatrice : mais L lui il est malin, il sait comment se faire payer des bonnes choses éhé !


	52. À la télé y a des méchants !

**Titre : **À la télé y a des méchants !

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Raito tu regardes quoi à la télé ?

- Le journal télévisé pour voir s'il y a de nouveaux criminels à tuer

- Ah ! C'est nul, met des dessins animés !

- Ryuuzaki… C'est pas en regardant les dessins animés que je vais trouver des criminels à tuer !

- Tu rigoles ? Y a toujours pleins de méchants dans les dessins animés, tu vas avoir de quoi tuer !

- N'importe quoi ! Allez vas plus loin et laisse moi regarder tranquillement la télé

- Nooon, je veux voir des dessins animés

- Non

- Siiiii

- Non

- Siiii met les dessins animés !!!!

- …

- Alleeeeeeeez Raitoooo !!

- Ok ok !

- Ouaiiiiis !!

- Mais pas longtemps, juste dix minutes, il faut que je débarrasse ce monde de pleins de criminel

- Ok ok…

Deux heures plus tard :

- Vas-y Raito écrit aussi son nom à celui là, il m'énerve de trop, c'est un méchant vilain pas beau !!!!

- C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

- Itachi Uchiwa

- Ok… Je prends note !

- Profites en pour écrire également : Akito j'aime pas sa tête, Shishio parce qu'il est tout brûlé et qu'il arrête pas d'embêter kenshin, Aion et ses cheveux tout blanc, Muraki parce qu'il a violé Hisoka (salop), ….

- Oui oui j'ai compris tous les méchants…

- Ouais en gros !

- …

- Ah ! N'oublie pas Dante parce qu'elle est soûlante et qu'elle fait du mal à Edward et Al…

- Ok !!! Ah et il faut aussi que je tue Krad

- NOAAAAAAAAAAAAN

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah si tu le tue tu vas aussi tuer Hiwatari

- Ah ouais mince ! Bon alors tant pi … Qui on oublie ?

- Euuuuuh… Marco, Darcia, Malik, Orochimaru, … Et beaucoup d'autres

- Faudra qu'on regarde plus souvent les dessins animés, je suis sûr qu'il nous en manque pleins

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que c'était plus drôle les animés

- Ouais j'avais jamais fais attention à tous ces méchants qui pourrissent la vie des héros

- Ouaiiiis, nous allons révolutionner l'animé !

- OUAIIIIS c'est partieeee !!

- Ensemble pour la paix !

- Kira le nouveau dieu qui sauve les héros des animés

- Bravoooo Raito, bien parlé !!

- Demain je nous abonne à toutes les chaînes animées

- Super idée !

- Le monde de l'animé va être super grâce à nous

- Ouiiii

- Allez hop ! Met nous Pokemon, y a toute une tripoté de méchant là dedans

- Ah bon tu crois ?

- Oui !

- Bon baaah si tu le dis ! C'est parti pour pokemon !

- Ouaiiiiiiis !!

Fin !

L'autatrice : … oui bon bah ça arrive à tout le monde hein… Sinon merci Tora et mes deux sœurs pour m'avoir aider à trouver des méchants !


	53. Sucrerie

**Titre : **Sucrerie

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Raito, regarde ce que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui !

- … Un rat…

- Une ratte plus exactement, elle est mignonne hein ?

- Pas du tout. Ramène là où tu l'as trouvé

- Mais t'es méchant, ma pauvre Sucrerie

- C'est pas une sucrerie

- Mais c'est le nom que je lui ai donné.

- Ah ok ! Enfin bref, je ne veux pas de cette bestiole

- Pff ! M'en fiche je la garde quand même

- Pas moyen

- T'es méchant, toi t'as bien Ryuuku ! Alors moi je garde Sucrerie

- Ryuuku c'est pas mon animal

- Mouais c'est tout comme

- Pi c'est pas comme un rat, il ne pue pas, il pisse pas partout…

- Tu n'y connais rien, méchant !

- M'en fiche, cette bestiole dormira dehors

- Non

- Si

- Nooon, si t'es pas content c'est toi qui va dormir dehors !! Moi je garde Sucrerie ! En plus je lui acheté une cage et tout !!

- Bon bah garde là, mais je te préviens tu t'en occupe, tu changes sa cage et tu la nourris

- Pas de problèmes

- Ok !

- Allez viens sucreries, je suis sûr que t'as faim !

- Où tu vas là ?

- Bah la nourrir

- C'est la direction de la cuisine

- Et bah je vais lui donner des bonbons

- … Et à moi tu m'en donnes même pas

- Oui mais t'es pas aussi mignon que Sucrerie !

- Merci

- De rien, oh ! Il reste du gâteau ! Tiens ma Sucrerie !

- Pff ! Tu partages même ton gâteau

- Ouais, elle est vraiment trop chou, hein Sucrerie ?

- Comme si elle allait te répondre !

- Tu ne comprends rien aux animaux. Je plains vraiment Ryuuku

- Mais arrête de le traiter comme un animal, il peut s'occuper de lui tout seul !

- Bah non, la preuve tu dois lui donner des pommes à manger

- A part ça…

- Il te suit partout

- Oui bon à part tout ça, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour vivre

- Bah s'il te tue, il aura de la vie en plus, donc dans un sens si !

- Oui mais il est différent d'un animal quand même !

- C'est parce que tu sais pas t'occuper de lui

- Mais je t'ai dit qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui tout seul !

- Tu n'assumes pas tes responsabilités !

- Tu es vraiment énervant !

- Mais toi tu négliges le pauvre Ryuuku

- C'est ça, va jouer avec ta ratte et fiche moi la paix !

- Ouais je vais lui apprendre pleins de chansons saleté de Raito

- C'est ça et après elle te les chantera

- Idiot ! Les rats ça ne chante pas !

- Comme si je n'étais pas au courant

- Bah c'est toi qui l'a dis !

- C'était ironique pauvre crétin

- Sale con (c'est qu'il devient vraiment insultant L quand on l'énerve)

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Non ça va faire peur à Sucrerie !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton rat, tu ne me traites pas de con

- Je te traite comme je veux, espèce de Kira puant !

- Tu vas te calmer Ryuuzaki

- C'est toi tout seul qui est énervé !!!! En fait t'es juste jaloux de Sucrerie, parce que je la trouve plus adorable que toi et que je lui donne des bonbons et du gâteau !

- N'importe quoi, comme si je pouvais être jaloux d'un truc comme ça

- De toute façon je t'aime pu t'es trop méchant, je demande le divorce

- On est même pas marié

- Alors pars de chez moi

- Très bien comme tu veux

- Va vivre sous les ponts saleté de Kira de malheur va !

- Je me trouverai quelqu'un de mieux que toi

- Mais oui c'est ça, t'as l'embarras du choix avec toutes ces greluches qui dorment sur le pas de la porte en t'attendant avec des millions de poèmes débiles et qui bavent quand tu passes sous leurs fenêtres

- Tu te moques mais au moins elles, elles feront tout ce que je leur demande

- Dans ce cas c'est pas d'une personne que t'as besoin, c'est d'un jouet

- Et toi d'un rat, très bien comme ça on peut se quitter sans problème

- Evidemment

- Bien sûr

- Tout a fait

- C'est sûr

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Oui d'ailleurs qu'est ce que je fais encore là ? Je pars et maintenant !

- Ouais

- Tout de suite

- Ouais

- Sur le champs

- Ouais

- Présentement

- Ouais

- Bon ben moi je retourne dans ma chambre

- Oua… Euuuuh nan !

- Cette dispute me soule

- Alors finalement tu pars pas ?

- Bah non

- Ok ! Bon allez viens Sucrerie on va manger du gâteau

- Dit Ryuuzaki…

- Quoi ?

- Je peux aussi en manger un petit bout ?

Fin !

Raito : dire que je croyais que tu nous avais oublié

L'autatrice : tu rigoles ?

Raito : pas du tout, ça faisait longtemps

L'autatrice : ouais manque de motivation, c'est pour ça ! Mais me revoilà MOUAHAHAHA ! Raito : malheureusement !


	54. Les habits noirs

**Titre : **Les habits noirs

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuuzaki, t'es prêt ?

- Oui oui me voilà !

- Euhhh…

- Quoi ?

- T'es habillé pareil que d'habitude

- Oui et alors ?

- Ryuuzaki répète moi ce que je t'ai dis plus tôt ?

- Qu'il fallait que je mette des habits noirs

- Alors pourquoi es-tu habillé comme d'habitude ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'habits noirs

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important

- Bon je vais te prêter des habits

- Ok

- Tiens

- Merci mais je ne mettrai ni les chaussures ni les chaussettes

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour une fois ? A notre rencontre tu avais bien des chaussures

- Ouais ouais mais c'était bien suffisant. Je peux y aller pied nu !

- Bon fait comme tu le sens, tant que tu mets des habits noirs.

- D'accord… Je vais m'habiller

- Je t'attends !

Plus tard :

- Ryuuzaki, t'es prêt ?

- Oui oui, j'arrive !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu reviens habillé exactement comme d'habitude ?

- Parce que je trouvais que le noir ne m'allait pas

- Mais on s'en fout que ça t'aille ou pas ? On te demande d'être habillé en noir, habille toi en noir

- Non ! Moi je veux pas avoir l'air ridicule, alors je reste comme ça

- Oh ! Puis tu m'énerves, fais comme tu veux !

- J'y compte bien

- Bon maintenant t'es prêt, on y va ?

- Oui d'accord !

- Alors c'est parti !

- N'empêche …

- N'empêche quoi ?

- Ca me fait bizarre d'aller à un enterrement... Pas toi ?

- Bah étant donné que je suis Kira, ça me fait bizarre aussi.

- Pauvre Monsieur D. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est pendu…

Fin !

L'autatrice : c'est ça de harceler un pauvre homme qu'avait rien demandé ahaha


	55. Discussions passionnantes

**Titre : **Discussions passionnantes

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- J'ai faim !

- Ah ! Ryuuzaki tu as parlé j'ai gagné !

- Encore ? Ca fait 50 fois que tu gagnes

- Je suis trop fort

- Pff ! C'est nul le roi du silence de toute façon !

Fin !

L'autatrice : …

Raito : c'est tout ce que t'as à dire

L'autatrice : j'aiiii gagné, t'es nul Raito !

Raito : débile !


	56. Nuits passionnantes

**Titre : **Nuits passionnantes

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Raito… Tu vas bien ? T'as pleins de bleus partout ! 

- Ryuuzaki à partir de demain tu dors tout seul !

Fin !

L'autatrice : Ah mon avis il a remue beaucoup la nuit ahahaha ! Pauvre Raito


	57. Plus de fête

**Titre : **Plus de fête

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Bon Ryuuzaki j'annule la fête

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vois pas ?

- Non

- …

- Alors alors pourquoi ? Moi j'étais content de faire une fête

- Parce que…

- Parce que ?

- Tu as déjà bouffé tous les gâteaux et sucreries !!!!!

Fin

L'autatrice : c'est ma tite sœur qui m'a trouvé l'idée

Raito : et son nom ?

L'autatrice : Caroline

Raito : et sa photo ?

L'autatrice : tiens

Raito : merci

L'autatrice : de rien (aucune pitié pour sa petite sœur :'D)


	58. Eh WII Raito aussi a peur la nuit

**Titre : **Eh WII Raito aussi a peur la nuit

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuuuuueeeeeeer NYAHAHAHA

- Qu'est ce qui y a cinglé de Kira ? Tu fais mumuse avec le Death Note ?

- Non

- Ah bon, pourtant t'as l'air bien excité

- Bah ouais je me suis acheté la WII

- La Voui ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Abruti de Ryuzaki, la WII c'est une console

- Ah comme la PS3 ?

- Euh ouais un peu, en mieux et en moins cher quoi !

- Ah…

- Oui bon maintenant écarte toi, t'es sur mon chemin et je peux pas me concentrer pour tuer tous les zombies dans resident evil

- T'as essayé de marquer leur nom sur le Death Note ?

- Ca serait trop facile idiot

- Je peux jouer moi ?

- Non tu vas avoir peur

- Euh… Traite moi de trouillard, idiot de Raito !

- Ok : trouillard !

- Pff ! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais manger mon gâteau à la fraise tout seul

- Parce que tu comptais m'en donner ?

- Non

- Alors où est la différence ?

- Bah maintenant tu le sais

- …

- Miam de la crème, des fraises, du coulis de fraises, beaucoup de sucres, miamiamiam !

- Tu crois me donner envie ?

- Non je précise à quel point mon gâteau est bon

- Oui bah va faire ça plus loin, j'essaie de me concentrer sur le jeu.

- C'est ça joue…

Plus tard…

- Raito t'es chiant tu veux pas arrêter de gigoter, d'habitude c'est toi qui m'engueule

- Ouais… Ouais ouais ouais… Mais mais…

- Attend tu fais quoi là ? Et pourquoi t'as ta télécommande de la WII dans le lit ?

- Parce que… AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- Quoi quoi ? pourquoi tu hurles tout à coup ?

- J'ai cru entendre un bruit bizarre

- Hein ? Mais arrête de pointer ta télécommande partout…

- Regarde l'ombre là bas a bougé !!!

- N'importe quoi

- AAAAAAAAAAAH

- Raito lâche moi bordel !

- Maiiiis je suis sûr que y a un zombie derrière la porte !

- Toi t'as trop joué à Resident Evil ! Et après c'est moi que tu traites de trouillard ?

- Désoléééééé je te traiterai plus jamais de trouillard de toute ma vie…

Encore plus tard…

- Tu joues encore à ce jeu Raito ?

- Bah ouais pourquoi ?

- Hier soir t'étais mort de trouille

- Mais non je simulais

- C'est ça, t'étais tellement mort de peur que t'as fais des cauchemars toute la nuit et que tu hurlais contre chaque ombre et grincement.

- …

- J'oublie ce que j'ai vu si tu me laisses jouer !

- Ok !

- Chouette merci !

Plus tard encore…

- Ryuuzaki t'as pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- Bah t'as joué à Resident evil toute la journée, t'as pas peur ?

- Non ça va, ça fait pas tellement peur j'ai déjà vu pire

- Ah ? C'était quoi ?

- Bah c'était quand j'ai vu le dernier Walt deathney (désolé pour le jeu de mot pourri :'D)

- Hein ??? Mais c'était pas un dessin animé tout mignon ?

- Non c'était super effrayant

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, l'ogre il mangeaiiiiit toutes les fraises :'( ! J'en ai fais des cauchemars pendant des nuits

- …

Fin !

L'autatrice : désolé c'est la faute de la WII de mon frère cet épisode …

Raito : comme si je pouvais avoir peur moi

L'autatrice : Bouh !

Raito : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

L'autatrice : tu vois…


	59. Disparition

**Titre : **Disparition

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- RAITOOOO C'EST HORRIBLE ! 

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sucrerie a disparu !!!!!!!

- C'est pas étonnant à la vitesse que tu les manges !

- Non je te parle de Sucrerie ma ratte !

- Ah…

- Je me demande comment elle a pu sortir de sa cage toute seule…

- …

- Raito, tu ne serais pas derrière tout ça par hasard ???

- Noooon j'ai rien fait !

- Mouais

- J'ai rien fais je te dis !

- Ok, ok ! Je vais aller voir dans la cuisine, peut-être qu'elle avait faim…

- C'est ça…

Plus tard :

- Tiens Ryuuku je t'ai ramené la tonne de pomme comme promis si tu faisais disparaître Sucrerie…

Fin !

Ryuzaki : je me vengerai !!

L'autatrice : t'as bien raison !


	60. Vengeance

**Titre : **Vengeance

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- RYUZAKI C'EST HORRIBLE !

- Quoi que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne comprends pas, tous les fabricants de chips sont morts d'une crise cardiaque. Pourtant j'avais bien le death note avec moi et je n'ai rien écrit dedans

- Oh… Mon pauvre Raito…

- J'ai pas de chance

- Non c'est vrai, allez courage, ça va aller, si tu veux je te donnerai un petit bout de fraise

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr

- Merci Ryuzaki t'es le meilleur de tous les amants

- Allons, allons c'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir de faim.

- Heureusement que tu es là mon chéri

- Oui !

Plus tard :

- Ryuuku c'est L, voici tes deux tonnes de pommes pour avoir écrit sur ton deuxième death note le nom des fabricants de chips !!!

Fin !

Ryuzaki : voilà ma vengeance comme promis

L'autatrice : MOUAHAHAHAH bravo bravo !


	61. Ryuuzaki, je t’aime

**Titre : **Ryuuzaki, je t'aime

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuuzaki, je t'aime

- Kof Kof Kof

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'étouffes là ?

- La prochaine fois que tu vas pour me dire un truc comme ça, préviens d'abord !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que Raito n'aimait que lui-même

- Et toi aussi !

- Je sais !

- Quoi ?

- C'est une nouvelle manière pour me faire faire une crise cardiaque, parce que tu ne connais pas mon nom pour utiliser le death note

- …

- AHAHAHA, et baaaah ça ne marche pas du tout figure toi !

- Je t'ai acheté une paire de chaussette

- Argh… ……………………………………………………….

- Ryuuzaki ? Ryuuzaki ? EHHHH Ryuuzaki c'étaiiiit une blague… …. Oups…

Fin !

Ryuuzaki : j'aurais pas pût mourir comme ça quand même

Raito : mais je suis bête pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ??

L'autatrice : parce que comme tu le dis tu es bête…


	62. Plus de sucre avec mon café

**Titre : **Plus de sucre avec mon café

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuzaki bois ton café !

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le serveur ne m'a emmené qu'un seul tout petit sucre !

- Et alors ?

- Eh bah c'est pas bon le café sans sucre

- C'est pas sans sucre puisqu'il y en a un

- C'est tout comme.

- Bon fais pas la tête, tiens voilà mon sucre, maintenant bois ton café

- Pour que je le boive il m'en faudrait 20 de plus !

- T'es chiant Ryuzaki, on peut jamais aller nulle part sans une brouette de sucres avec toi !

- Tu te trimballes bien toujours avec ton death note toi

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Le death note c'est pas lourd comme une tonne de sucres et c'est discret.

- Oui bah je ne boirai pas mon café si je n'ai pas plus de sucre.

- Tu me soules

- Je veux mes sucres

- La ferme

- JE VEUX MES SUCRES !!

- Tu vois pas que t'emmerdes tout le monde là

- Je m'en fiche, je veux mes sucres. Si on m'apporte pas tout de suite plus de sucres je m'arrange pour que ce bar fasse faillite.

- Bien bien allons parler au patron !

Plus tard

- T'es content t'as eu ta tonne de sucre ?

- OUI

- Tu bois ton café maintenant

- OUIIII

- Rahlalala ce qu'il faut pas faire, t'était obligé de menacer le patron comme ça avec MON death note ?

- Quoi ? Il ne voulait pas me donner de sucres !

- Pfff

- En tout cas ils font un très bon café ici, on reviendra…

Fin !

L'autatrice : merci à ma grande sœur pour l'idée !

Le patron du café : pourquoiiiii moi :'( :'(


	63. Pancarte

**Titre : **Pancarte

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuzaki, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ça ?

- Bah une pancarte pourquoi ?

- Ce qu'il y a écrit sur la pancarte…

- Ah… Ca !

- Tu cherches à me vendre ?

- Euh... Non ?

- Alors pourquoi c'est écrit « Loue un Raito contre 2 tonnes de sucreries par semaine » ?

- …

Fin

L'autatrice : youpi me revoilà. Moi je veux louer un Raito !!

Raito : va crever

L'autatrice : méchant ! (Maintenant c'est sûr si je te loue, je te fais souffrir)

Raito : tu me ridicules déjà bien assez, ça te suffit pas

L'autatrice : naaaan !


	64. Film d'horreur

**Titre : **Film d'horreur

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Ryuuzaki, j'ai un cadeau pour toi

- Vraiment ??

- Ouais… Un DVD

- Oh ? Ca parle d'amour entre sucreries ? Un film bien Marshmallow ?

- Non c'est un film d'horreur

- …

- Les héros principaux sont des chaussettes

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH je n'en veux pas de ton film !!

- Et les méchants sont aussi des chaussettes

- Affreux…

- En fait c'est un film avec que des chaussettes

- Oiiiin, mais c'est horrible comme film !

- Tu veux le regarder ?

- NOOOON

- Alors tu me donnes une part de gâteau ??

Fin

L'autatrice : Raito a trouvé THE solution BOUAHAHAH.

Ryuuzaki : mais c'est horrible comme film TT

L'autatrice : rigole pas, y en avait un comme ça au festival de l'animation l'année dernière

Ryuuzaki : ça peut exister ce genre de film trop affreux effrayant ? Ca devrait être interdit

L'autatrice : bah oui ça existe ahaha. Pauvre toi.


	65. Death Note

**Titre : **Death Note

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

* * *

- Oh ! Ryuuzaki, mate moi ce beau gosse

- Ah ! Bah non, moi je préfère lui…

- Pff ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût

- Mais ce personnage en a, regarde il met dix tonnes de sucres dans son café, et aime les gâteaux aux fraises comme moi. Puis il est méga sexy faut l'avouer

- Tu trouves ça méga sexy ces cernes sous les yeux toi ??

- Ouais. Mieux que ce mec là avec son Death Note qui se croit beau

- Bah moi je le trouve vraiment adorable, tout à fait mon type.

- Raito, je ne comprendrai jamais tes goûts

- Moi je ne comprendrai jamais les tiens.

- Au fait c'est quoi ton manga ?

- Death note, tu connais ?

- Non…

- Moi aussi je viens de découvrir…

Fin !

L'autatrice : merci à Olia pour l'idée


	66. Trop tard

**Titre : **Trop tard

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

**************************

- Oh ! Ryuuzaki, il est cinq heures du mat', viens dormir

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la pleine lune !

- Euh… Et alors ? T'as peur de te transformer en loup-garou ?

- Mais non idiot de Raito, juste que je suis encore plus insomniaque les jours de pleine lune

- Oh… Ok. Ce qui signifie ?

- Que je me couche à cinq heures cinq et vingt-huit secondes, au lieu de cinq heures…

- Précis…

- Oui

- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe si tu te couches avant ?

- Il se passe que je ne m'endors pas

- Et si tu te couches après ?

- Si je dépasse cette limite je…

- Ryuuzaki ?

- …………

- Ryuuzaki ????

- ……………..

- Ok… Si tu dépasses cette limite tu ne peux plus aller te coucher parce que tu t'es endormis, c'est ça ?

- …………………

- C'est ça.

Fin !


	67. Cauchemar

**Titre : **Cauchemar

**Note :** pour le reste je pense que vous avez compris…

**************************

- RAITO REVEILLE TOI

- Pourquoi tu hurles ???

- J'ai fais un cauchemar

- Oui bah c'était qu'un cauchemar, dors

- Non c'était trop horrible

- Ryuuzaki, dors !

- Non

- Dors

- Non !!

- … Bon alors va bouffer un gâteau

- Non je ne peux pas non plus

- Quoi ???

- Je ne peux pas aller bouffer de gâteau

- Et des fraises alors ?

- Non plus

- Pourquoi ? T'es malade ?

- Non, mais mon cauchemar…

- Quoi ton cauchemar ?

- Dans mon cauchemar je me faisais bouffer par un gâteau à la fraise

- Et ?

- Et… Alors imagine ces pauvres gâteaux à la fraise… Ils sont mangés sans même pouvoir se plaindre, c'est un meurtre !

- …

- Je suis comme Kira… Même pire que Kira.

- Ryuuzaki calme toi, tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Bouuuuuh je suis un assassin.

- Oui tu es un assassin, t'es content maintenant ? Alors dors !

- Tu vois même toi tu le dis

- Qu'est ce que t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets.

- Il faut que je m'excuser à tous les gâteaux de la terre

- Vas-y fais donc.

- Les petits gâteaux, qui êtes aux cieux, parce que je vous ai mangé, veuillez me pardonnez, que votre volonté soit faites dans mon estomac même si c'est de m'intoxiquer, donnez moi aujourd'hui une seconde chance de vous mangez, pardonnez moi mes offenses et mes gourmandises moi qui vous aimes trop, mais ne pardonnez pas à ceux qui vous manges sans s'excuser. Amen.

- Dodo maintenant.

- Non d'abord je vais manger, toute cette histoire m'a donné faim.

Fin.

L'autatrice : l'idée n'est pas de moi, mais comme je me souviens plus qui me l'a soufflé… Donc si la personne se rappelle qu'elle me le dise ! A part cela je pense que ce drabble sera le dernier du lot, en effet je n'ai plus vraiment l'inspiration pour en écrire, et je publie ceux qui restaient sur mon ordi. Voilà, merci pour tous vos reviews et d'avoir lu cette débilité jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
